


Autres

by Fliskk



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Crossdressing, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mpreg, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-01-06 18:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fliskk/pseuds/Fliskk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is a lot to consider when you speak of freedom, whether it be a freedom to say what is on your mind or choose to love who you want to love. Love is just love right? Nothing bad can come from finding the one person you want.</p><p>Levi is a young man with loving parents and struggling through high school. He hides away from his parents that he is The Corporal and part of a violent civil rights movement. Eren is the neighbor who can see right through the other. He himself is fighting something he can barely control.</p><p>What do you do when you fight a world that says it has all answers?</p><p>You fight harder...</p><p>EDIT: Chapter 3 is changed and redone to be longer.<br/>Chapter 4: The E-rating is used finally<br/>Name is now in the multiple~</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Sit and Listen

**Author's Note:**

> I am typing at 4 A.M and with all the stuff on the EreRi tag right now, I am unsure to put this on Tumblr.
> 
> I hope you enjoy and if you have questions or suggestions leave some kind of feed back.
> 
> This is EreRi and Eren is actually the older character at age 34. This is just a glimpse and I wrote it as if Levi was talking.
> 
> This story will focus on political corruption and living in a tyrannical society. I have been wanting to write something like this, that was not a term paper or college essay.
> 
> This is un-beta'd so please excuse mistakes, or if you would like to fix them, I am always willing to allow this~
> 
> \------
> 
> NOW BETA'D FOR THE PROLOGUE~ My Beta is slow but, wonderful~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am going to tell you a story, just enjoy it.

They say that a love-bird dies without its mate. At least that’s the bullshit they explain to you in high school and way before. This story isn’t about some sappy crap like that.  
However, onto better things…

There’s a lot to consider when you speak of freedom, whether it’s the freedom to say what is on your mind or choosing to love whomever you wish. Love is just love right? Nothing bad can come of finding the one person you want, that you need.

Sometimes, we are different. We don’t want to be the same or, rather, we can’t be the same as everyone else. These differences, differences in body or mind, aren’t chosen deliberately; we are ourselves in all of these ways of being different.

Let’s not get into this now, though, there are things that need to be said.

A long time ago, there were creatures known as titans, human in shape and taller; there’s also their tendency to cannibalize normal humans to sate some mystifying hunger. They aged slower and operated on a different dynamic than the base human race because of their rarity. Fashioning their social order after those of dogs or wolf packs, titans had social ranks that organized their social interactions. Alphas were the top dogs, having a higher status than the Betas or Omegas, but only observed to male. Omegas were more common, being able to have their males and females reproduce. However, Omega females were even more common than males. Within Betas, only females could bear young, but the males could still reproduce with other titans.

After learning of this structure, humans began to manipulate it to eradicate the titan race and preserve their own species. Trial and error led to the discovery certain hormones that revealed less-obvious members of the titan race. Tests could reveal Beta and Omega females, however, male Omegas capable of bearing young could manipulate their hormones to get a negative result on the tests.

To further control the number of titans, once identified they were paired, or mated, to a human to ensure their offspring were human. These confirmed safe-pairs and their offspring were allowed to migrate and reintegrate wherever they wished while unmated titans were quarantined to the walled ghettos: Sina, Maria, and Rose. With male Omegas being undetectable, same-sex mating was banned to prevent titan offspring from increasing their numbers. By extension, normal human same-sex pairings were restricted; the government ever present in everyone’s homes

Put behind walls, the titans were restricted. Outside of the walls, humans developed their own; a wall around their hearts, forced into marriages set by the governing system.  
It’s all old news and history and I still think it’s bullshit.

My name’s Levi Rivaille and I’m 16 years old. My mother is from the Sina district and my father is a man from some country, I don’t know, I think he’s fucking French. They were ‘introduced’ and assigned to each other 17 years ago. I was born a short time after. We currently live in a wealthier part of Germany, my father being a leading politician with a place in the senate.

My father gave me my hair and eye color, black and blue. I can blame my mother for how fucking short I am. She’s a model and always in front of a camera, so at least I got enough good looks from her to make girls ignore my height problems. That doesn’t mean I escaped the endearments, she calls me her little bon bon…ugh. How the fuck can she be a titan and still be so short?

Yes, I’m a titan. Well, half-titan. I was one of the planned births to give them more human babies. I did mention the government did pretty much everything to ensure human babies, I’m here aren’t I? My parents were more than happy to conform to the government’s standards. I, on the other hand, am nothing like them.

We argue over small things, like most families I suppose. Why aren’t I dating? What’s on the news? Speaking of the news, it’s a touchy subject, especially when there’s news about a group known as the Scouting Legion. I love it when they appear on the news because my father in particular gets all uptight, working himself into a rant about the damage they do to the ‘order and peace’ of the world once they involve themselves. His discomfort is a bit of a joy to me, you might say.

In regards to the ‘order and peace’…is it really order? Whenever I question him, I am usually banished to my room with threats of being sent to a brainwashing facility, otherwise known as school. It isn’t a normal school, mind you, it’s a place where they make sure you never question them and silence any rebellious thoughts. You’d think I’d be afraid, but I’m not.

Why aren’t I afraid?

I’ll tell you why. I am a civil rights activist in a dystopia where the government controls your life. I am attracted to my own fucking sex and don’t you dare judge me for it.

My codename is the Corporal and I fight the chains of society along with a few others. Erwin Smith is a valuable ally, being an Alpha titan in the senate. He brings with him Hanji, another titan, and her mate Moblit. We stick it to the government, creating chaos and disrupting their carefully arranged schedules.

These stories can be delved into later, this is my story I’m telling now.

A tale of self-discovery, love and loss. The sappy bullshit in life that readers lean into hear. It begins with a problem, a big problem, one with green eyes that look right through me. The new neighbor with fucking green eyes that look at me and seem to read everything I’m hiding. A teacher shouldn’t have eyes like that.

He’s always smiling at me and coming over when my parents ask; it’s irritating because they disagree so often, why do they like this shit bag? Then there’s always that smile as if nothing bothers him and it bothers me. His name is Yeager or something and teaches biochemistry at some leading university. At least, that’s what I’ve picked up from his conversations with my parents. It’s a place I thankfully will never get into, but I know my parents want me to.

The world I was born into couldn’t scare me, but he does. He looks different, acts different…but this isn’t about him.

 

This is about me. About my story.

 

I’m Levi Rivaille, age 16, and I’ve got some pretty big fucking issues.


	2. Chapter 1: One Step Ahead of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the beginning of the main plot, Levi's story begins with pain and will be shaped with pain. Happy endings are not easy to come by...They're rare in this world, sometimes a friend knows best. Sometimes they can be the only one who can save you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am way sleepy and it is like four AM as I am posting this~My notes will be at the end, I hope you all enjoy~

Palaces long abandoned were homes for children to play.

Small feet padded through the halls of the palace. A prince ran after a squealing girl, well, he was no prince, they were playing pretend and this was the wing where they decided to do so.   
After much giggling and hiding behind old stone walls. He easily caught her, 

“Got’cha!~”

Both children giggled until the earth began to shake…a monster on the horizon moving towards them…large frightening. The children now coward against the wall…Easily the whizzing of wires was heard and the monster fell. A green cloak moving away in the distance

This was routine, cut them down before they grew to numerous again.

Catch whichever ones were still human and lock them away.

This was the old days, Titans had since lost their ability to transform into the monsters they were known to be.

Now they were more human than anything, slightly taller, age slower, prettier…

Levi knew this because his mother was a titan, no one was supposed to know though. She was much more beautiful than any woman offered to his father Lucas before. With that,   
Viviane became a wife and new mother.

Levi was born in the winter, instead of celebrating Christmas, they celebrated the birth of their new son. 

To say he wasn’t spoiled was an understatement. His parents lavished affection on the one child they were allowed. Being what she was meant Levi was the only baby she could have.  
When he was three, he was scolded for trying on a dress, his excuse was he felt better in the dress than in his shorts. It was comfortable, he was prettier than most girls was the next excuse.

His parents explained boys don’t wear girl’s clothes, since then he just listened.

Levi lived a good life after that, until five years after his birth. The Scouting Legion had come out to the media to end the tyranny of the government over the lives of humans and titans.

The square’s patrons were watching the mega screen in the middle of the shopping district. Shops littered the streets as much as the snow and puddles did. It was a time of sweaters and scarves, cuddling to the one you love.

The main attraction was the screen though...where a group of, as the news called them, terrorists had just proclaimed to rights for everyone.

He was but a child, clinging to the end of his mother’s coat. Blue eyes looked up at his mother from the mega screen, “What is a t-terrer-terrorist?”

“Someone very bad Levi.” She said softly and reached down to bring him to her shoulder. 

“But, they said they wanted to help pewple.”

“People, and a lot of people say that and nothing changes.” Levi nodded and looked over her shoulder through her brown hair.

His eyes caught something… 

There was a guard questioning two men. Levi had seen their hands brush earlier, so did this officer as well.

The band on his arm showed he worked not only for the city, but the Union, or the government as his mother explained.

“Are you an Omega sir?”

Levi blinked, he had never heard that word before, “What is an Omega?” His voice fell on deaf ears though.

“A-a what?” The shorter man asked.

“Answer the question sir.”

“I-I don’t know what that even is sir.”

“Do not fucking lie to us.” The officer said with a growl and grabbed the shorter male by the   
upper arm. The tallest of the pair growled under his breath, “Back the fuck up, we haven’t   
done anything to warrant you putting your hands on anyone.” He said pushing the officer   
back a bit.

“Well, we’ll just see how much the lot of you enjoy the walls. And you, boy-girl, get ready for some fucking painful testing since you can’t be honest.”

A dead giveaway, this was an Alpha and he towered over the human.

“Mama, pay attention to me.” He started to squirm, Viviane seemed to just ignore him, she bit her lip and tried to cover his ears.

“Keep your voice down bon bon…” she said gently rocking him to pull his attention away.

The officer wasted no time calling for back up…Levi watched from his mother’s shoulder as the shorter male was taken away for testing. The shorter male struggled now and it made 

Levi’s throat felt tight.

Why was he in trouble? He seemed so nice…

People were beginning to watch the ordeal, some with happiness this was happening and others with disgust and a fire burning for change.

He had the same glow mommy had when she held him. Now he looked just frightened and was guarding his stomach, “Please, we’ll go to the walls!” He said fighting against their hold.

“Shit, the fucking little monster is pregnant!”

“Don’t you fucking touch him!” The taller one said and moved to pry their hands off his mate.

“Subdue the fucking freak.”

The taller of the two made a move to pull his partner away from the men. “Mommy why are they taking that man?” Levi said struggling against his mother, “We have to help him mommy, daddy can help—“ the next noise was a gun shot. Levi flinched and his mother did as well, she finally brought her eyes to the couple.

The taller male fell forward into his blood. He wasn’t moving.

Viviane stared wide eyed, her better instincts told her to defend her people, but the mother she was made her turn and speed walk away before more attention was brought and the people around were hosed away or shot with rubber bullets.

She sped away nearly running. Levi was crying, “Mommy that man died!” He said panicking, his breathing was short and quick. Viviane stopped and set him on his feet. “Breath in and out…slowly bon bon.” She said kneeling and stroking his hair. 

The child began coughing and his mother, from her pocket, produced an inhaler. Levi took it without a fuss and sputtered a few more coughs through his tears.

“H-h-h-h-h-he’s dead.” He said through a whimper.

Viviane knew the fate of the mate...dissected, or killed. She was blessed to have been assigned to Lucas and loved him.

“He’ll be in a better place, were nothing hurts mon amour.” She said stroking the rosy cheeks of her child.

Levi’s blue eyes were glassy with tears, he nodded weakly and hugged his mother.

“There, there…I love you Levi.”

“I love you mama.”

She rubbed the slender back of her child and clenched her eyes shut, praying for the young mate of that Alpha. He would never get to hold his child like she was holding Levi. She didn’t know what she would do without her babe in her arms.

Levi looked past her shoulder into nothing…His heart heavy, even then he knew something needed to change.

When they returned home, he saw his father’s sleek car in the driveway. Why was he home? 

Levi always knew he came home after mother finished cooking.

Viviane opened the door to their home and walked inside with her son.

“Thank god, I remembered you both went shopping and the news said an Alpha was shot for attacking. I was afraid the bastard got you.” He father said walking and taking Levi to him.  
“Lucas…” Viviane said with warning and motioning to the very quiet Levi. “Not now, we’ll talk later. Oh, who’s this?” she said finally noticing the young man sitting on the sofa with a smile.

“Ah, this is Eren Yeager, he just moved in where Lisa and George used to. He wanted to say hello and I ended up chatting the boy’s ear off.” Lucas said with a laugh. “Eren, this is my wife Viviane and my son Levi.”

Eren looked between them both, “It’s good to see you both safe.” He gave them both a smile, but what caught Levi’s attention was his eyes.

“Your hair is long…” Levi said with a grumble and glared at the man.

“Yes, that’s why I tie it back, I do need a haircut very badly. It just grows way to fast and I forget, I swear little man I am groomed ninety percent of the time~” Eren said smiling at the child.

Levi glared more and hid his face in his father’s shoulder. Lucas laughed and set Levi on the sofa and sat with them across from Eren.

“So, what brings you to this district?” Viviane asked politely.

“I am a graduate research student and I want to teach. I study Biochemical sciences and nuclear physics.” Eren said proudly.

Viviane frowned, “So you want to help the union.”

“Viviane.” Lucas said in warning now.

Eren shook his head, “My research is clearly to benefit everyone but, the union ma’am. I just want to help people, especially the younger ones in Levi’s generation. With my studies, I could be a doctor…I am really not sure~ I hate blood, but I promised my father I would at the least try it.”

“So, what are you Eren?”

“Excuse me?” he asked completely blindsided.

“Are you human?” Leon asked now a bit colder. Viviane’s frown deepened. “It doesn’t matter to me…I’m just curious, the last titan that lived near us was taken away for speaking too much.”

“Oh…I am a titan sir…”

“Are you a mated Beta? What?”

“I never lived long enough in the walls to know my caste, but I was given permission to leave the walls with my father since, he was one of the few doctors when I was younger, hence…I know only what is permitted in the outer walls. I am not allowed to breed or be married since, they can’t tell what I am.”

Viviane gave a small smile, she knew he was lying, “I’m glad they gave you a chance Eren. How old are you if I may ask.”

“23 ma’am.”

“Old fart…” Came the small voice of the child they seemed to forget.

Viviane covered her mouth from laughing out loud. Through a strained voice, “Forgive him, his father speaks like that and he just thinks it’s okay.” He mind was mildly off today.  
Lucas frowned, “I do not and Levi apologize to Eren.”

Eren could tell something was bothering the quiet child. Something happened in the square and the news was not telling it correctly. Children usually were more honest than adults.  
“No, no~ It actually makes me feel better, my sister is still in wall Maria and he just reminds me of her.” 

“Is your family still in the wall?”  
“Yes, my mother and father were allowed to have me, they were both titans. My mother passed and my father was permitted a human wife, they had my little sister, Mikasa.” Eren said with nostalgia.

Levi watched the brunette for a moment before hopping off the couch and pulling on his mother’s skirt. “Dinner?” he said as his small stomach made a mighty noise.

Viviane laughed and nodded to her son, “Eren will you stay? I know that house is big and you said you are alone.”

“I couldn’t bother you ma’am.”

“Non~We love the company, Lucas come help me start dinner.” She said implying that she was going to tell him what happened. Lucas nodded and followed his wife through to their kitchen.

Eren awkwardly sat and tapped his hands against his legs. If anything, the kid across from him had a glare that could rip out a grown man’s soul. Levi walked over and sat by the man, 

“Mommy likes you.”

“She’s a nice lady, you’re lucky, if I called anyone that she would have pulled my ear and put me in time out.”

“She’s scared for us…We…they…”

“Levi…you’re half titan?” He asked, he already knew…Viviane had the smell of an Omega.

“Don’t tell anyone…” A child’s honesty is beautiful and frightening.

“Levi what happened?” Eren asked as gently as possible.

“There was two boys…one was asked if he was an omega…he was screaming and the man with him tried to keep him safe. They shot him…He’s dead.” Levi had a stare he could barely read.

“I’m sorry you had to see that so young.” Eren hesitantly pat the boys head. “You’re a strong boy.”

Levi gave him a child’s smile, if anything he liked praise, but his words did not match it. “I’ll kill anyone for hurting anyone…my family and nice people.”

Eren blinked and smiled back, “Okay Levi.”

Levi and Eren sat in silence till his mother called them to eat.

Lucas and Viviane had seemed to work out their discussion by then.

What Levi learned that night was, his neighbor was a titan, He loved what he worked with and he was annoying.

But, for once, dinner in their home was nice. Guests added a warmth some families needed.

Sadly, the events before, even with the warmth, had not left the child’s mind. Something had clicked into place to seal his fate.

+

Fuck his life…

Tender, every time he touched there it hurt…Right on the nape of his neck. It hurt when he was sitting in class today as well. As if he did not have enough problems in school.

Aside for being teased he was short, he would just beat anyone for that. Having a nasty kink in your neck. He ran his fingers over and pressed down on his nape. He groaned loudly and pulled his hands away quickly.

Fuck, he deserved that though…Six years ago he deserved this pain…he killed…  
He never had to kill in their name before he joined them. Why now? Eren would never let him live it down if he knew. All of them, Eren his parents would want nothing to do with a murder.

Levi frowned and splashed water on his face. 

He could hear Hange through the wall of the bathroom. She was chatting the politician’s ear off. Politician, Levi scoffed internally, they only kept him to make titans believe they had some kind of power. Erwin himself knew it…hence why he was here. An old farmhouse in the middle of nowhere, with enough guns to take out a neighborhood.

Levi came out wiping his hands on a towel. He eyed the flag draped over the lit fireplace. The Wings of Freedom.

Hange smiled, “How’s the neck pain kiddo?”

“Fine four eyes.”

Eleven years had passed since he watched a man shot down on the street for loving and caring for a young male, a titan. The one who carried his young…

Levi had since become reserved and his parents always noticed. There babe was different and Lucas passed it off as shock. Hange said it was a mother’s love that made Viviane so clingy and give out curfews to the teen. “When you’re only allowed one, you cling.” Levi viewed it as coddling.

Coddling he did not need since, he felt his life was defined already in his mind.

At 12 he sought out the Scouting Legion’s leader. 

Erwin at first denied him any rights into the group yet, Levi carried out protests and attacks on his own. He put their name on it and claimed no other name. He forced his way in.

Erwin was a ruthless leader and pushed them to moral boundaries. Attack were performed at anything pertaining to politics and The Union, never Innocent lives. 

He had to teach Levi patiently that acting on anger would fix nothing. He said, “We fight for the innocent.”

Erwin had then placed a folder in front of the boy and walked away to sit across from him at the table.

He opened it and found a picture of the young man from his childhood, the one that woke him up that this was not a perfect world.

His babe not with him, but he was alive…Levi looked at Erwin.

“Where’s the baby?”

“Not sure, I had a hard enough time finding the boy.” He said to the kid.

“Where is he now?”

“Wall Sina, with a friend of the Legion.”

“Why give me this?” Levi set the folder back down on the table.

Erwin let a sigh leave through his nose and he smiled, “Because Levi, he changed more than you think…we started small, his story is the basis for more than one of us, and you weren’t the only one in that square that day. You cried for him, he never left your thoughts, it’s thinking like that, never letting someone hide something from you and try and pretend that The Union’s thinking is right…is the reason we fight as we do. It’s the reason you are fighting.”

Erwin stood from his seat across from Levi, he looked out the dirty window. They were in an old building in a low level district. The building was a tattered mess that probably housed more murders than tenants in its glory day. Perfect for meeting with a terrorist groups leader.

“You’re becoming notorious Levi, you’re spreading our name and considered one of us by the media.”

“Being short, petite as fuck and agile have been a godsend lately.” Levi said leaning back in his chair.

“Also, your youth, no one would suspect a child. Especially a child of a leading politician…who hides the fact his wife was a given titan.”

“Leave my family out of this, I’m doing this shit, not them.” The glare Levi shot could have cut glass.

Erwin chuckled, “You hardly come off as a child.”

“At least ‘m not some old man.” Levi said with a scowl on his face.

Erwin turned back to Levi and sighed again, he seemed too tired to argue with someone so adamant. There was no other option but, to say yes.

“True…Very well, if you’re willing to risk all freedoms and your life to help. I can’t stop you. Levi, I look forward to working with you.”

Hange’s voice pierced his memory and he turned, “What the fuck, my fucking ears are barely working now.” He growled.

“Well then quit spacing short stuff.” Levi made a move to hit the titan but, Erwin spoke up.

“Levi, you should get home…after school ‘activities’ hardly last past six.”

Levi snorted, “My parents always bring up fucking and I’ll tell them I was doing that.” Hange let out a chuckle. “We haven’t fucked yet~Maybe we should so I wouldn’t be any more a liar than I need to be.” The sarcasm dripped from his words.

“Levi, remember…orders are sound, go home and rest. You’ve done enough and you are in pain and uncomfortable.”

Damn him…

“Whatever.” Levi threw the towel at Hange’s head and exited the ugly farm house. He was stopped by a much larger hand and he turned. “Be safe Levi, you have a lot of media after you.”

“I know…I have things to fight for though.” He said softly and moved to kiss the man. It was received with a soft peck. Erwin turned away after and walked inside.

His bike was parked near a tree and he began to peddle home. It would take him a total of 20 minutes to bike ride home. He left at exactly 5:35 pm. He would be able to waste a total of five minutes before he was required home by his father.

He spent his five spare minuets thinking of his leader…He said he loved him right? Love and freedom was what he was fighting for. This was more than enough reason to risk his life. It was more than enough reason in his mind.

He wondered what Eren would think if he knew he was in the Legion.

At times he did feel used. Erwin hardly batted an eye when he was hurt performing duties to The Legion. Maybe he still blamed him for that and that was why he was so distant…

The ride was surprisingly chilly…he hated the cold and his fingers began to go numb from wind cutting against them.

He moved into his drive way and parked his bike in the garage. 

“Levi?”

Goddammit.

Levi turned to find his neighbor in the driveway…Eren had lived by them for eleven years, he was his baby sitter if anything. His parents adored the new university professor.

As a child he hardly was ever away from Eren. If anyone knew him more than his parents it was Eren…Hopelessly in love with a man who could never marry. Erwin was a good partner…he assumed. Not as if he did anything anyways.

He sighed, the first time he touched himself he thought of Eren…even though he was already around Erwin…

Dirty thoughts for another time though…Dirty thoughts he knew Eren would disapprove of. He only ever saw him as a son and little brother.

Not how he wanted. Never how he wanted.

“Yeager.” He said acknowledging his presence.

“Levi, eleven years and you still won’t call me Eren?”

“Is that your name?” Levi said with a shrug.

Eren laughed, “God bless teenagers…” He said softly. “Look, your mom and dad are held up at the airport so, I’m feeding you tonight. Come by when you’re ready, I’m almost done cooking.” Eren turned on his hill as a child would and walked back to his house.

Levi pulled out his inhaler and inhaled quickly, his mother’s advice to do this after he rode his bike…lest his asthma catch up with him.

Levi sucked in a breath through his nose and grumbled as he followed behind the adult. 

Eren turned, “Ready now?”

“Yeah, lead the way, YEAGER.”

Eren’s house was decorated as if an art professor lived there over a Biochemical Engineering professor. Levi frowned when he saw dust on a ledge. “I need to come clean your house again…”

“I can give you five dollars, like when you were a kid~” Eren said with a laugh from the kitchen. Levi rolled his eyes and turned to see Eren watching him.   
He winced.

“Having neck problems?” Eren said softly and walked over.

“Yeah, probably slept wrong…”

Eren looked at the teen for a moment, “Where does it hurt? I am a doctor remember~”

“No, you couldn’t handle the blood and quit to work at the school…whatever, my nape really fucking hurts.” He turned and allowed Eren to look his neck over.

Eren ran a finger over his nape and it was tender…something odd for a human…Eren had to ask…It was way too strange to not be that.

“Levi…has his happened before? Is it consistent?”

Levi blinked and thought about why he was not surprised with this pain…it wasn’t new to   
him at all and now he noticed that.

“Now that I think about it…every month at least twice…”

Eren moved his hand away, Levi was worried he had some parasite…He flinched when teeth bit into the spot and were retracted as quickly as possible.

“What the fuck, you dirty fucking old man!”

“Still in pain?” He asked with a grin. Levi blinked and touched the spot…It was…it was fine…

“What the fuck did you do?”

“Magic~” Eren said and walked back into the kitchen. 

Levi frowned but followed the older male regardless.

If anything, a man who lived alone should not have that much skill in the kitchen and hardly be home.

Dinner was served and they sat at Eren’s small table.

Eren asked Levi about his day and all the offhand questions of polite company. Levi found himself actually enjoying the company. And god that smell coming off Eren was nice for a change…not that he didn’t smell good, just this was different.

They had the television running in the background, “The scouting legion is causing quite a stir, been like this for the last 6 years…”

“Do you hate them?” Levi asked turning to Eren now.

“If I can speak freely, No…I want as much freedom as anyone who is in The Union, only they can mate and love freely and that just is not fair. Sadly though, I don’t exactly trust them either, something about violence to make ends meet makes sense…still I feel they act more out of revenge than change. I wouldn’t go to them.” Eren said with a sigh, “I left the walls to help in a more passive way, not start a war that will come to the innocent people they claim to protect. If anything The Union will target them before the ones who can fight, there’s so much yet to be understood and even I find myself dangerous and can understand why we are feared. Annnnd, I am rambling again.” He said with a laugh now.

“Well, if anything getting out of the walls un-mated is a triumph.” Levi said with a smirk. He was hiding his disappointment that his friend was not fully in support. Erwin was right, some   
titans didn’t understand they were fighting for them. Revenge his ass, he wants to free everyone.

“Hah~You’re right, I should count my blessings.” Eren said chuckling with very little sir in his lungs, it was breathy. “The little short silhouette, The Corporal, is good at what he does though. He attacks with a good cause, not just random shootings on the street, since he has joined things have changed.”

“The what?” Levi said with mock surprise.

“That’s what the professors call him in my department. He reminds us of a good leader, yet if we said that too loud or in front of the wrong student we would be sent to a school…”

“I think it’s a good name.” Levi said looking back at his plate.

“He never shows his face…kind of like a super hero~ “Short Activist” to the rescue~ With my bandana of free love to protect me from bad smells and my rainbow scarf of truth~” Eren said with humor.

Levi snorted and actually let a laugh escape. “Yeah, be careful, he can probably kick your ass.”

“You’re probably right~”

“Why do you not trust them if whatever is with them than?”

“He is expendable to them, it shows by what he is involved with and what he does for them. He was much more cautious before the Legion fully claimed him. Sappy as this sounds, he seems to be lost, even though he may be the only one that wants change Levi.”  
Levi nodded, “I-I see…How’s Mikasa and your mother?”

Dinner resumed with idle chatter over what they liked and the news. Eren seeing his views with open arms was a change from his own table.

When everything was put away and clean, Eren walked Levi to the door, they had seen his parent’s car pull in.

“Study hard Levi…”

“Thanks for dinner Yeager…and whatever you’re wearing works for you, you don’t smell like wet dog for a change.” 

“I’m not wearing anything Levi.”

“Whatever, night.” Levi said with a shrug and walked back to his respective home. Eren watched the teen and made sure that the short distance home was made. “Night Levi…Be careful…” he said to the teen’s back.

He closed his door and pressed his back to it. He felt sick…things were changing. He had to run before it was too late…before he couldn’t protect anyone.

“I’m so sorry kid…” he said to no one. “I really suck at this protecting crap…”  
Eren was torn away from his thoughts when the phone rang. The brunette walked over and picked up.

“Hey, no…no of course, I’ll be right there. I had a friend over and sorry...”

+

Levi walked into his home and saw his father at the table reading. The man noticed him, 

“Levi, welcome home. You were with Eren right? How was art club?”

“Good and yeah, Eren is freakishly good at cooking.”

Viviane laughed, “You’re making me jealous bon bon.” She said clearing the rest of the counter space.

Levi snorted and helped her finish cleaning. “What are you working on dad?” He asked finally acknowledging his father.

“The Scouting Legion’s new attack on the Union. They killed to guards trying to control a group of titans in the east district who were rioting.” Levi blinked, “I heard the group had a male Omega…a rarity, they should have been just escorted back into the wall. The numbers read the Omega was in the parameter of the coding. Un-mated, no Alpha in control of him. He was with a Beta in fact.”

“Did your civil rights and humanitarian websites tell you that?”

“It’s the truth isn’t it? I mean The Union prefers to hide that they were in the wrong. It was a mistake to try and take him, The Scouting Legion stepped in to prevent an unnecessary riot.” Levi said with a shrug.

“Levi watch it…That short one killed four guards, how are they unnecessary? He killed people Levi. Before he never killed, it made more sense. Their leader is completely disregarding all lives but, the titans.”

“The Union wants to kill hundreds of people to prevent an extinction not even about to   
happen, with their months of mating coming and hunger…the murders keep increasing. It’s only fair to protect them!” Levi could still feel their blood on his hands and face, this wasn’t him talking…he felt like a monster.

Raising his voice did not help his case and made his father angry. He wasn’t really thinking his next set of words.

“You can’t murder something that isn’t human.”

Viviane stopped her wiping of the counter and looked down. Levi noticed of course, “So mom and I aren’t human since we’re counted like cattle and were forced on you? Really fucking smooth ‘dad’”

Levi took his mother upstairs and sat her on her bed. He walked into the bathroom and came back with a glass of water. Levi kneeled on front of her after handing her the glass.

“I’m fine Levi.”

“He just can be an ass mom, don’t let what he says get to you, if he wanted, with all his fucking connections, he could have gotten rid of us a long time ago.”

“Levi, it’s not about that, you’re right, but so is your father…I don’t like the new leader…You know behind these walls I support the ideals before, but what has been happening is wrong. They never killed before!”

“We need to be willing to risk anything for change mom! If I have to pick up a gun to make sure you and even dad are safe I will!”

Viviane grabbed his shoulders from where he was kneeling in front of her, “I would never put your life before mine… You have a full life ahead of you, I have lived mine. If I could die so you could live, I would die happy.” She cupped his cheeks. “I love you Levi, You’re my baby boy. You think you’ve shut me out fully, but I understand you better than you…I can still understand what you can’t….you think you’ve grown up, yet you still need as much as a child…you are my child.”

“W-what?” Levi asked a little stunned. He didn’t leave a clue over what he did…she always knew though…It was her instincts as a mother…She had to know that figure was her son, he was unique to her alone.

“Levi, if you were loved by…by whoever…they wouldn’t risk y—“ A knock cut off her sentence.

Lucas walked in, “Viviane…Levi, can I speak with her?”

He grabbed the keys off the counter. “Petra invited me out. You should apologize to mama. She’s fucking crying you asshole.” He acted as if his mother did not just claim to know he was in danger more than she would have liked.

He was good at caring more for others than his own wellbeing. He shut the bedroom door, he knew his father would never hurt her…he was angry and it was his fault.

Levi on his way down looked over the fire place and frowned, there was a picture of him on the mantle…he walked over and out it face down. “I don’t deserve you both…”

With that Levi walked out of the house into the garage. He looked out the open garage door and saw Eren’s light was still on.

He huffed and could see his breath, with heavy steps he walked over to Eren’s house. He rapped his hand against the door and waited. 

Why was he here? If anything he should go to Erwin with problems….boyfriends did that right?

“Coming.” The voice of the brunette rang. He could hear his heavy steps and the door made the noise of unlocking.

Eren was dressed in winter gear, it was cold and he looked ready to leave.

“Sorry, I’ll go if you’re heading out.” Levi said turning away.

“No, Levi what’s wrong?” Eren moved to let Levi inside. “Dad again?”

“Yeah, so where are you going looking fine~” He said with a playful smirk. Levi liked to play with Eren since the teacher was easy to fluster. Yet, he should feel bad since he felt he was in   
a committed relation, even if the other was not really affectionate.

“Hah~Nowhere important, if you want I can take you. Have a fake I.D?”

“You would let a minor drink? And you teach kids for a living Yeager?” Levi said with a softer tone. He pushed past Eren and heard the door shut behind him.

“I teach adults for the record, rarely anyone under 18, you look like you could use a drink though. I’m already late, decide a little faster Shorty McShortshort.” Levi frowned now.

“Shut up Yeager…”

Eren just laughed, “Want some tea?”

“No thanks.”

“So, what happened, you only come here when upset.” Eren said sitting on the sofa and patting the spot beside him.

Levi took the seat and sighed. He slumped back and looked up at the white ceiling, “Dad sometimes forgets he has a titan wife and he made her cry.”

“I can tell that’s not the only thing bugging you.” Eren said lumping as Levi had to stare at the same spot, a ritual since he was little.

“If I could tell you…I would…” Levi said through a sigh.

“That makes me feel better…” Eren said softly. The beeping noise caught them both off guard. Levi reached into his coat pocket and pulled out his phone…He made sure Eren could not see the screen.

Even at the weird angle he had to hold it, Levi knew the wings appeared. He frowned and clicked his phone back to lock and turned to Eren. “Why does it snow so much here?”

“You sound like an old man…You just turned sixteen a week or two ago, cheer up.”

“Yeah…” Levi looked at the clock, it was barely going to be 7. “Eren…did you watch the rest of the news?” He knew that had to be the reason for the text.

“Yeah…high alert for Union workers to be careful tonight…past six years the Legion has always tried something.” Eren chuckled, “Not that much has changed in six years, seems to be getting worse.”

“It’s a day before New Year’s eve right?”

“How far behind on dates are you? That’s today Levi.”

Levi’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second and he looked back at the ceiling, “I’m late for something important…but, I’m too comfy to care.”  
“You’ll disappear in a few won’t you….where will you go though at this hour?”

“Again, if I could tell you I would.”

“You’re a much better liar with your parents then me.”

“Habit, haven’t been able to lie to you in years.”

“What’s your wish for the new year?”

“Freedom.” Levi said without hesitation.

Eren cleared his throat and looked over at the teen, “I think you can be more creative than that Levi.”

“Fine, what do you want mister big bad titan?”

“To find my soul mate~” Eren said smiling. He was sometimes an airhead, Levi had seen him serious only a handful of time.

Levi turned away from Eren and his shoulders were shaking. Eren knew he was laughing and the teen turned back again quickly. “And you accused me of not being creative, what the actual fuck Eren.”

“Eren…Eren…Levi. Eren…EreLe…Ereevi…Leren~That’s it! If I somehow make human genetic combination, well titan combination. We can make a Leren.”

Levi snorted through his nose, “Why? You’re not a geneticist and you can’t teach an old dog new tricks old man.” He said with humor. All walls were down when Eren was being stupid and harmless.

“It would be the ultimate super being, cranky though. It would be tall and short, it could like change its size. And it would have one of each of our eyes and just be really cool since, if I ever get subjects, I’m testing on you first, since you promised when you were little to let me since, you wanted me to give you wings. It could solve all the world’s problems and everything would be fine…there would be no walls…no pain anything…Leren would be perfect and everyone would strive for that…AND IT WOULD FUCKING FLY!~”  
Levi stared at Eren stunned.

“Are you drunk? Did you actually drink before I came over?”

“A little...I’m babbling again…I do get lonely though, hard without the family…This starts year twelve without them. I’ll be 35 in March…another year closer to dying.”

“You’re a titan, takes a lot more than age to kill you shit face.” Levi said watching the ceiling.

“I miss my little Levi sometimes, this teenager one is mean.” Eren said puffing out his cheeks.

“Grow up…I swear I act older than you and you have eighteen years on me.”

Eren smiled at the teen who was now facing him. “You’re right, those crow’s feet tell me you’re a man and no longer a child.

Levi just glared and moved to sit up and grab a pillow, fully trying to suffocate the adult with it. Eren grabbed a pillow himself and began to hit the teen as well.

“There’s my boy~I swear you suck at being a depressive moody shit Levi.” Eren said whilst the pillow was hitting him in the face.

Levi sat up and looked at the adult still slumped back, “You’re an idiot…”

“Takes one to know one.” Eren said sticking his tongue out.

Levi just glared at him and saw his phone light up again, “I’m keeping you now, sorry Levi.”

Eren sat up and looked at the teen. “Don’t worry about it Yeager.”

“Damn, here I was thinking the New Year would let me have my name back.”

“Not a chance.” Levi smacked him on the face with the pillow one more time. 

Eren groaned and laughed, he took the pillow from the teen and set it back on the couch. Levi watched Eren look ahead for a few seconds…Eren really was a beautiful man, all titan men had something about them, but those eyes could make a diamond look dull. Those eyes turned to him.

“I’m moving back into the wall this week…I already made the arrangements.” Eren blurted out.

“W-what?” Levi felt like all the normalcy in his life just shattered. “Why?”

“Something is going on at home and I have to go.”

“M-maybe I can ask my dad to allow them out…t-they can stay here and I’ll help you clean…” 

There was the child, hidden behind the teen, Eren knew the teen was behind the mask of a man.

“It’s very important that I go…”

“Y-you can’t...what about your birthday? We always go out with my parents.” Levi said, sounding as if he was tearing up. Eren frowned, “I’ll call…we can video message?”

“It’s not enough as seeing your dumb ass at my dinner table.” Eren sighed and reached over hugging the boy. “It’s better this way Levi…”

“Not for me, you are such an air head ass hole…but you’re my airhead.”

Levi didn’t notice himself push closer, “I know what I want…I want a kiss from New Year’s so Santa would know I was bad and give me nothing this year.”

“Oh, and how is a kiss bad?” Eren said quirking and eyebrow.

Levi moved closer…it was like a magnet was pulling him closer and he could hardly keep himself away.

“Because it would be with my ‘favorite’ teacher…and it will probably be his first kiss and I took advantage of him. That would make it bad. It would be my goodbye present…” Levi said under his breath and moved to press his lips to Eren’s. 

Just a present right?

Eren went wide eyed for a second before leaning in to kiss back. His better judgment came when he smelled something he didn’t notice before…marked.

Eren pulled his mouth away from Levi’s.

“What the fuck, here I thought I was going to get to tease you for a change?” Levi asked a little annoyed. Eren gripped his head with both hands in panic now.

“Levi, you’re fucking marked. Fuck, fuck…” Eren stood quickly and paced.

“Marked?”

“An Alpha has claimed you and not mated you yet…unless…have you been knotted? Oh shit, forget I asked that, I really don’t want to know.” Eren said looking queasy. “Okay, okay, I’m the adult here…I need to think…I almost kissed a kid…I almost kissed the son of my best friend….my marked son of my best friend…Okay, calm down…he’s just marked…Marked…oh shit this is bad…”

“Eren, what the fuck!?” Levi said flushing at that himself.

“Oh fuck…fuck fuck…I know I’ll tell Viviane…than we can lock you in a basement.”

“Eren calm the fuck down! You’re acting like I committed a murder.” Levi said gripping the shoulders of the adult and giving him a good shake.

“This can get you murdered Levi! Being marked gives you no permission against whoever has taken you! I’m another Titan and I shouldn’t be this close to you. Giving that sick fuck permission to mark you means you gave only him permission and whoever he’s allowed to touch you. Only older Alphas know how that works and use it to control someone. You can’t even be this close to your parents…if The Union caught you and used one of their Titan lap dogs to sniff your mate and they smelled you, they would be at your door ready to kill you, more so since you’re male…A human male and a Titan male…it’s against the law.” Eren said looking right at the teen.

“When have you given a shit about the law?” Levi said with a glare now. The same glare that would rip out a soul, the round face of his childish face gave way to this face in Eren’s memory.

“Levi, this is dangerous.” Eren said a little high pitched.

“I don’t care, I’ve done worse over the years.”

“You’d throw your life away for this man?” Eren asked a bit stunned.

“In a heartbeat, you, mom….dad…just proving I don’t need any of you anyways—“ 

A hand connecting with his cheek in a slap made him shut up. Eren growled, the fucker who just hit him, growled and yanked the boy to his feet by his shoulders.

“Levi, you’re a teenager…I…fucking shit, you’re mother…what if this man is dangerous Levi?! 

What if he gets you in trouble without you knowing!? Do you think any of us want a life without you!? Nothing would be right without you!”

Levi was stunned for a few moments and saw Eren’s heavy breathing. He finally glared back, his cheek hurting.

“Shut the fuck up! No one fucking needs me but him! We’re going to change everything, everything so fucks like you can have a fucking future!”

Eren’s eyes widened… ”Levi…what the fuck are you saying.”

“No one needs me but him…” Right, lie and hurt and keep your heart from breaking. Smart Levi, very smart. Erwin doesn’t need you and you know it. He needs you as a mindless tool, not a lover.

“Walls…walls and more fucking walls….you say you want to tear down walls, building them around yourself without the right foundation won’t help. They’ll break, you’ll break with them since they will crush you!”

“What jealous? I see the way you look at me Yeager, he pointed out when you picked me up from my friend’s house. What afraid to be a pedophile?” A lie, Erwin had never seen Eren…he lived with these every day. Levi said with a grin, “or are you jealous, can’t fuck or bed anyone unless they throw you back to mommy. Sorry, maybe I can share my boyfriend and he can get you knocked up, oh wait, its people like you that stay fucking quiet as to why they would kill you over that! No titan babies for you, you sick fuck.” That hurt Levi’s heart as well… Eren let go of him, eyes wide.

Levi pointed out something that Eren could never have, a family of his own. 

He felt sick of himself. How did this even start…how could he say that. He was lying, Eren never looked at him how he wanted and it just poured out the wrong way. For years, Eren, 

Eren…every little thing had been for Eren. Not that fucking boy, Eren.

Eren deserved to have that big smile on his face. To have that little girl, his sister, in his arms and his family sharing his house with him. The boy was the catalyst but, Eren was the reason. He had lost sight of that when he killed the first time for Erwin. He put the wrong reason first…someone tall and strong…all to replace what he could never have.

He was becoming cold, heartless and lifeless like Erwin.

Eren wouldn’t harm anyone unless he had to…never.

“I-I…Eren…” Levi said shakily now. He hadn’t seen Eren this upset since, when he was a child, he hit his head and Eren honestly thought he died.

“I-I’m sorry…I’m not him…I’m sorry…” Only he could make him feel like a lost child and the tears were poking at his eyes. “I-m not Erwin…I—“

“Erwin…Erwin…Smith?”

Levi nodded and looked away from Eren. “Erwin Smith…my friend, that fucking politician I have over sometimes…is that why you always came over when he was here?” Eren asked wide eyed. “He’s touched you in my house…the reason you can get shot and killed? I introduced you two…Oh my God…I…this is my fault…”

“Eren, no! I…I met him before…”

“Levi…whatever the fuck is going on you need to tell—“ Levi stopped to look at his phone. 

“Quit! Listen to me…is this, is this endangering you and your family?” When Eren yelled he dropped his phone and Eren stared at the wings on display.

“Yes…” Levi said watching Eren.

“Levi…no…No! Viviane and I have told you for years that group was dangerous! You can’t, no!” Eren said throwing his hands up in frustration. “Well, since fucking surprises seem to be bringing in the New Year…Let me guess…Oh wait, I already know Erwin in the leader.”

Levi flinched a bit, “I just didn’t know he decided to claim my friend behind my back. So Levi, are you in the Legion?”

“Yes…”

“And here’s another wild guess…You’re Short Activist Man?” Eren said with sarcasm and anger in his voice.

“Yes…” Levi felt small, like when his mother would scold him as a child.

“Levi, you need to end this…you need to cut yourself away now, before you go too far, before he makes you go too far…”

“I-I…I have a missions tonight. I-I can’t just leave.”

“Levi, The Legion is good….this leader is bad, very bad…”

“I-I know…I always have…I need to leave…I know I have to leave.” Levi said softly, he was finally being honest.

“I’ll help you…I’ll help you, only if after you come back in the morning. You tell your parents. I’ll take you into the wall ghetto until you disappear from the media.”

“The Legion will have my face though…their Titans would track me.”

“No, Levi…I’m dressing you in drag and taking you in as my mate. He may have your scent, but if I can get the government to agree to hand you to me it won’t matter. We’ll use what you’re fighting against to save you.”

Levi just watched Eren now, “Why?”

“Because you’re my friend.” When Eren looked away from him, his phone went off again. 

“You’ve always and will be my friend. You should answer that…get this over with quickly. I am going to break it to Viviane, even though she already suspected. She’ll be ready, but they’ll have to hear it from your mouth.”

Levi nodded and like a scared and relieved child and flung his arms around the older man. 

“When we escape…cry your heart out…okay, not now, be brave for a little linger Levi.”  
He felt the boys arms tighten around him and sighed. He felt the wet on his back.

“I hate you Eren…I hate you so much.”

“I know…” Levi let go and wiped at his eyes. Eren’s heart felt heavy…this was still a boy. The phone was ringing again.

“You should answer that…”

Levi nodded and put his phone to his ear after accepting it. “Yeah, ‘m on my way…I know…I’m ready…Okay.” Levi pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Eren.

“Scared?” Eren reached into Levi’s pocket when he noticed the teen’s breaths were short and   
his asthma was acting up.

“I always am when they call me…” Levi admitted and took the offered inhaler into his mouth and gave the deep breaths needed.

“I would be as well, look…Levi, I’ll keep you safe, just come back to me alive, this is one place I can’t follow you to.”

“I know.” Levi said softly. 

Eren pat his shoulder gently and walked into the kitchen to grab his own cell phone. “I’ll call Hange.”

“Hange…Hange Berner?” Levi said out of breath.

“Yeah, she got me my passport back. To be honest, I always knew what you were Levi, she told me…she’s worried about you. So she approached me one day…Now I need her to get you away from this shit.”

“I always knew four eyes had more going on than she let on.” Levi said softly and looked down at his feet.

“She lives in the wall and makes fake visas…That’s why I’m here. She made me that visa I use and I’ll have yours by the time you return.”

“Yeah…please, I know this will break my mom’s heart, please tell her I’ll call every day…Please.”

“I know Levi.”

“Make sure you get me a blonde wig to…I always wanted to be blonde…or a red head.”  
“Of course Levi.” Eren walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be afraid anymore, just a little bit longer and we’ll be free and clear.”

“I’ll be Mrs. Yeager…I do” Levi said with a laugh now.

“And with that being said. I may kiss my bride.” Eren pecked him. And made a face. “Weird…look, Levi you’re always going to be my friend and I will keep you safe, I have a friend, Jean who will make sure your family is safe.”

He rubbed Levi’s back and smiled. The boy’s breathing was calm now.

“Thank you.” Levi said softly. His lips tingled from the nice gesture.

“Levi, this won’t be easy…we need to be careful…okay?” Eren said softly. “This will be the hardest thing you will ever do. Your riots, attacks, killing, they won’t be as painful as change.

 

 

 

“I know. I’m ready for change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this, we are beginning the main plot. It may seem like the end of the story~And hey, I'm pretty sure whoever read this assumed the plot would be around Levi hiding who he is. That was the initial plan, but as I went it changed. I want this to feel like the ending, but it is really the beginning. I decided the climax would not be Levi being discovered and I have everything planned well I hope. And yes, Erwin is my Antagonist...I am very sorry for this. Also, I have no Beta reader, so this may have mistakes and I will work hard to fix them~  
> -Thank you~


	3. Chapter 2: New Home...Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi wakes to find himself not home...hardly recollecting what has happened the night before. All he has for comfort is Eren at his side...Something strong, his rock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BAD LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER, Don't like don't read~Or skip a bit~
> 
> This was...I feel like a jerk~But, I want this to go in this order. Technically, I will tell you about what happened. I'm only giving you so much. This chapter is fairly shorter since it's a lead in.
> 
> This is again without a Beta, forgive any mistakes~I am more than willing to fix them.
> 
> -Enjoy~

The nightmare was beginning to feel so real, it was almost an out of body experience for the teen. It felt too unreal, there could be no greater betrayal than what happened in that house. 

His mission…lost.

Levi sat in the back seat of Eren’s car, his body sore and covered in blood. He was wide eyed and hardly seeing. Eren kept his eyes on the road and was listening closely, in case Levi needed his inhaler.

Levi whimpered in his throat.

Eren pulled off to the side of the road and unbuckled his belt. “Look…Levi…I’m sorry.” Eren turned in his seat.

Levi just stared into nothing, “They didn’t deserve that…they…he….” Eren frowned and climbed into the backseat with the boy. Levi curled against Eren and just breathed in his scent. It was much better than any inhaler he had. He clung tightly to the front his shirt. 

“Levi…my Levi.” Eren ran his fingers through his hair.

“Help me get cleaned up…” Levi said pulling away after a few moments.

Eren nodded and pulled the bag Hange had given him from the passenger’s seat. Levi held still as Eren went through the motions of disguising him. Levi was as still as a doll, Eren finished him with his wig.

“Blonde right?” Eren said brushing some of the hair from Levi’s face. The boy was so still he seemed dead…

Eren pulled the wig off of him, “I know talking won’t help…Here…if anything, I won’t give you a loveless marriage…I’ll try my hardest Levi. I promise you that, we can adopt and do everything like that.” He said trying to cheer the teen.

Levi nodded a bit, “Just…not now…can you just kiss me right now?...I want something good to come from today.”

“If that’s what you want.” Eren leaned in and pressed his lips to Levi’s. He may not be in love with him but, he would do anything for him. For Viviane’s son.

Levi pressed closer and pushed his tongue into Eren’s mouth. Eren shut is eyes tighter and let him do as he wanted.

Levi pulled away and licked his lips. “Fuck me.”

“Levi, this isn’t the time—“ 

“I want his smell off me, fuck me…knot me, I want to be yours now. I…I’m going to be your mate, your family would notice I smell like someone else…Please. You’re a fucking Alpha…please. This should be an opportunity for you.” Levi pressed his lips to Eren’s collar and he bit down.

Eren’s better judgment be damned, this was an opportunity. Levi was right in some ways, age be damned for now. He leaned forward and flipped Levi onto all fours. “Bite the seat okay…we don’t have enough time to actually enjoy this too much.”

“We’re not due at the border for two more hours…” Levi said feeling the stronger hands undo his belt and slide his pants down. Eren gave himself a few strokes, he hadn’t had sex in a decade, to say he didn’t want it was a lie.

“Knotting means, I’ll be stuck for an hour Levi…you want to be my mate, this is the only way.” Eren kissed his shoulder and pushed inside. He had to hold the boy down, he was squirming now and trying to pull away.

Levi clawed at the car seat, “Stop! Fuck…fuck, fuck.”

“Calm down Levi.”

“You went in dry! Fucking shit!”

“I’m treating you like an Omega…they secrete…they actually have a special opening for sex, you’re not one…only one place I can go.” Eren said grabbing his hips tightly. “Breath through your nose.”

“Ah…it feels weird…hurts.” He shuddered when Eren’s hands rubbed him. “It would be….right here…Levi…Shit, Levi, you have it.” Eren said a bit stunned. Levi nodded, “Talk later and when you aren’t balls deep in my ass…fuck me the right way.”

“You knew…?” Eren asked and Levi looked over his shoulder at him.

“Erwin found it…today…fuck.”

Eren groaned and just let his instincts take over. He pulled away and pressed into what he just discovered. Levi’s eye widened and he moaned. He reached back and gripped at Eren’s leg as he pounded him into the car seat. He didn’t whine in pain, he moaned. Eren closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth as he moved now.

“Fuck, fuck me, knot me.”

Eren sighed and began to move slowly. He wondered…maybe the boy was an Omega…a defective Omega. They should have tested him when he was a child. How could they miss this? His gland was secreting a hormone that was making Eren forget rational thought.

He was tired of the begging and he reached a hand to the nape of Levi’s neck and gripped gently. Levi went limp and completely submissive. Eren used his other hand to hold the other to him.

Levi pressed his cheek against the car seat and mewled softly.

He then heard Hange’s voice and panicked. His head shot to her direction. He had made  
Eren’s thigh his pillow. And he was in a car that was moving….Eren was not driving.

“Having a dirty dream kid?~” She said laughing.

“We’re almost there right?” Levi asked and looked at a very flushed Eren. Eren nodded, he was covered in blood himself. At the least…he knew the nightmarish memory was real. 

Maybe with time the second part could be real, for now reality. Levi moved his head back to Eren’s lap. “Just sleep Levi…”

Eren’s fingers were running through his hair. Levi nodded and dozed again, they had given him some pills earlier to calm his breathing.

He watched Eren’s face as he dozed again.

Eren watched the teen’s face relax and sighed, “He’s asleep finally.”

“Poor kid…poor everyone, Jesus I never would have believed it if I hadn’t seen it.”

“You guys led him there….and me!” Eren hissed under his breath.

“I know…I’m sorry, look I’ll make it right. Levi’s name when registered is Isabelle now. She’s your registered mate Eren. Okay, I’ll help you hide. I needed to be sure what you were first.”

“A freak, you could have just asked, instead of hurting him.” Eren frowned now. “I always knew what I was….what he was…You could have just asked. Are you still reporting to Erwin, am I going to have to worry about my family as well?”

“Yes, but I won’t let him know where you both went, you two need to work out if you want to continue or cut us out completely.”

“I know what I’m going to do, I’m taking care of Viviane’s son for her.” Eren said softly and ran his fingers over Levi’s face.

“Will you tell Grisha?”

“I’m a happily married man in their world.” Eren replied.

“Levi can’t always stay in disguise Eren.”

“My father knows he is a man. He doesn’t care, I’ll protect Levi no matter what.”

Eren smiled as the black haired male’s eyelashes fluttered a bit. He was dreaming, he hoped it was a good dream.

“He’s a lucky one…unique. I would like to examine him, but he would bite me. You as well, sadly, you already said hands off.” Hange said with a dry laugh.

“He’s different…he smells amazing. The fact it stayed hidden till he was this old is different. Viviane was right, he is special.”

“Just like you Eren, you’re his mate. You’re both special.” Hange said softly and turned the heater up more. It was snowing again, if it was warm enough, it would be raining and very hard at the moment.

“He is, not me.” Eren said softly and looked through the windshield as the snow whirled around them. He ran his hands over a bruise on the boys lip and frowned.

“It’s hard to believe though, Viviane gave birth to a male Omega. Right now the records only show maybe seven. At the most ten may be unregistered. And you, Carla gave birth to you.”

“I just don’t want him to be afraid of me.” Eren said, sadness laced his voice.

“As if he could be afraid of you Eren.” Hange said giving him a reassuring smile.

+

The dark was starting to fade away to an annoying light…

Levi woke in a room he didn’t recognize. It wasn’t modern like hi home it was more old fashion and looked like a village home.

He sat up and panicked. “Eren?” he looked around the room. Next to his bed was a blue flower in a little vase. It has a drawing next to it of a heart…a horribly childish heart.

He quickly jolted from the soft bed.

Levi moved quickly through the home and walked outside in his bare feet. The outside was gray, yet it was warmer than home.

He walked the cobblestones of the backyard, the garden was beautiful. Was this really the Ghetto? He saw an older man with long hair talking with who he was searching for. He was noticed first by the stranger.

The man motioned over his way and Eren turned and blinked.

Levi hardly controlled himself and ran over, throwing his arms securely around Eren’s neck. 

Eren caught the shorter of the two and hugged him back. “Morning.”

“Where the fuck did you go?” Levi said with a huff and buried his nose in his shoulder.

“My ass hurt, I needed to walk around.” Eren said with a laugh. Eren was able to hold him up with one arm and rub his back with the other. “I was sitting by your bed for hours. Mikasa had to drag me away and she picked you a flower and everything.”

Eren looked slightly uncomfortable now…Levi just kept clinging though. As much as the teen was as mature as he was. He was still very much human, titan…whatever.

Eren could smell his pheromones and his father could as well. “His cycle is very much out of whack, as you said his age is surprising. He’s in a pre-cycle and the rest of us are set for another week or so. Fascinating, I’ve never seen a child like him.”

Levi finally looked at the other man near them. “Levi, this is my father, Grisha. Dad, this is Levi, my mate.”

“Guten Tag Levi.”

“What?” Levi asked a bit dead panned.

“He said hello~” Eren said softly and set Levi down. He kept an arm around Levi’s waist. A comforting move more than anything.

Levi nodded and finally took the offered hand. “Hello.” He said softly and moved his arm to cling to Eren again.

The usually independent child was forgotten for now. He gripped Eren’s back.  
Levi watched Grisha now, “Mikasa and Masako will be happy to know you’re alright. They went out for a bit. How are you feeling Levi?”

“Okay…well shit, but still. Where am I?”

“Wall Maria. One of the Ghettos south of your city. It was easier to return Eren here and Hange could make your Visa better.”

“Visa…I had forgotten.” Levi said looking down. “So, cat’s out of the bag. Sorry, I was born with a dick…at least I think so.”

Grisha laughed, “Let’s go inside to talk. Although this Ghetto is not as watched…still always a risk.”

Levi followed the older man and Eren followed him. He finally looked around the home. It looked built from scratch. The Union really gave nothing to these people. They were making their own lives in the wall, yet they had more laws than a normal citizen.

He sat with Eren across from his father. “So Levi Yeager, or do you prefer Rivaille still?”

“I don’t mind…legally Isabelle is married to Eren, not Levi.”

Eren snorted, “Isabelle, Levi…does it matter?”

“Yes it does Eren.” His father interrupted. “I still have to worry about my family and you both have angered bot The Legion and Union. But, we will try our hardest to help you. When will you be returning to your home?”

“I was waiting for Levi to wake up. I can move him when I get the green light from you. You wanted to well…look him over.”

Levi quirked an eye brow. “Why does every fucking science person want to touch me now?”

“Well…” Eren said looking away.

“Levi, you don’t know what you are? Surely your mother saw the sings and explained this to you…” Grisha asked now.

“No…What am I, Mr. Yeager?…” Levi asked throwing in a glare for good measure. Eren felt some relief at this…Levi was being Levi again.

“Well for one you’re a half blood with every attribute of a healthy young Titan, except your height. Yet, your blood gives nothing of that away. You have a gland though…the uhm….mating bits. Yet your DNA screams human. You’re looking to be more like Eren. When he was born, we thought we had a human child. He didn’t mature till maybe 12.”

“So…I’m a freak of nature?”

“Yes.” Grisha said with no hesitation. No wonder Eren was so damn blunt.

“W-well, that means you’ll go into a heat Levi…Alpha’s really don’t have a set heat, Betas can have some affects and Omegas…well…” Eren started and was interrupted.

“Wait…I’m an Omega?”

“Physically yes.” Grisha replied now. “Genetically…maybe. You’re like Eren with a built in defense system. It changes the blood to seem human.”

“Eren is a registered Titan though…his blood doesn’t change.”

“I learned how to control myself a long time ago…”

Levi frowned a bit…yesterday did not prove he could really control himself…Levi squeezed the hand he remembered was in his own. Eren squeezed back and continued the talk. “What should I do…Or be prepared for…you kept mom locked in a room for days during her heat. Should I lock up Levi?”

“Depends…you both are faking being mates. To be mated means…you know. And he still smells like the one who marked him. It would be safer to casually just have sex.” Eren sputtered a bit now.

“T-that’s a little much.” He said flustered.

“It would make you harder to track, but it’s your choice and I understand Levi is still young and the risks.”

“Risk?” Levi asked. “I can be a teen mom and maybe get my own T.V show. You know I am already a media star and this one won’t involve me killing a man.” He said a little humor lacing his voice. It seems his mind was settled for now.

Eren ran his thumb over the back of his hand, “We’ll cross that bridge when we get there…for now…Dad, I need the information on each guard in this district…Is Marco still working in Sina or has he come back?”

“Marco is working with Jean in Trost right now. I can’t help you there…but the underground ring is thriving. They are making a lot of progress to overthrow The Legion as the head group.”

“Ymir and Krista are still working on this?”

“Sadly, Kirsta was murdered while you were away. Ymir has a new mate and she isn’t afraid to flaunt her. Her name is Lilian. They would be who you want to talk to. You both should stay here tonight though.”

Eren nodded and looked over at Levi. He could tell the pain killers and sedatives were still in his system.

“Now, for another question…what happened? I was expecting just you here Eren...I’m not against having Levi, but I need to understand why I have a Legion soldier in my home. Especially with who you are Eren.”

Levi was more drowsy now, meaning he was more willing to talk. “Feels like a dream…” He opened his eyes again and sat up straighter.

 

 

“Well…last night...shit hit the fan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure everyone guessed what Levi was already? Sorry, can't tell you Eren just yet~ Sadly, no real sex yet, you'll have to settle for dream sex, for now~ As of right now, they are bonded and care deeply, Levi is in love and Eren is as wish washy as a washing machine. I hope you enjoyed~


	4. Chapter 3: A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I FIXED AND MADE THIS CHAPTER LONGER, IT IS STILL UN BETA'D BUT I AM MORE HAPPY WITH IT
> 
> ENJOY~
> 
>  
> 
> Welllllll, sorry for the mighty delay, I am dying with my college classes. I used this chapter to get them to Eren's real home and set everything for the rest of the story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy~ Sorry it is so short, I have very little time, but I am trying. So while Eren is conflicted, Levi is not...
> 
> This is not Beta'd so please forgive the mistakes and length.

Levi looked down at his hands. “It really hit the fan badly…I should have seen it coming, I should have known…” Levi clenched his hands tightly into balls. Eren took his hand back into his and pressed his hand to his lips. Levi’s eyes softened and he smiled.

Levi leaned against him and let Eren rub his back. Grisha watched those two and just kept a reassuring smiled he would not judge over what had happened.

They weren’t mated, but at the least they were bonded. Bonded was better than nothing at all.

“Well…you know…I was part of The Legion.” Levi began.

“Eren explained that.” Grisha said softly.

“I worked directly with Erwin, the leader. I did anything for him…Eren said he marked me. I was his tool, nothing more, nothing less.” Levi said now. “But…he gave me a job…I…I couldn’t do it. I should have seen it coming…I just should have.”

“So…why did Eren have to do what he did?” Grisha asked again. “I have always told him to be careful.”

“He was protecting me…” Levi replied. “Erwin…Erwin sent me to the one place he promised to never send me…He wanted me to kill my father. I-I…I couldn’t…So he turned on me…or…disciplined me…”

Levi closed his eyes and just let the memories come, so that he could tell Grisha.

The wind ripped at his hands and face as he sped to the old farmhouse. There were no lights on so, he figured no one was there yet. He looked down at his cell phone and it read two…right, nothing was starting till four. Levi pulled out his key for the home and went inside. 

He took out his inhaler and took a few puffs as he shut the door. Like mother said, always after a bike ride.

It was so cold and he could see his breath even inside. He walked and his boots made a loud noise against the wood.

He was usually a very alert young man….but the arms snaking around him said otherwise. He flinched and tried to turn quickly. The arms were much stronger than him.

“Levi, calm down.”

“E-erwin…Why did you message me!? No one’s he—“ He shuddered when a hand gripped the back of his neck.

“Hange will be here soon…little traitor really. So, Isabelle…leaving tonight with a man, another Alpha?”

Levi wanted to panic but the hand against his neck kept him in place. “Such a naughty boy…You won’t leave…your mind is telling you he doesn’t love you. Always at war with yourself, Eren is my friend Levi…He has a pretty girl waiting for him behind the walls. Not mated yet, but they will be.”

The hand gripped tighter and Levi mewled softly.

“Marry you? Cute really…What next a small family with such a beautiful Omega that isn’t his. You know I love you 

Levi…Why leave?” Erwin said softly and kissed by his ear.

Levi closed his eyes and just surrendered to him…no use in fighting, might as well get fucked before running away forever. It was just sex after all…

“And he fucked me…not that I need to tell you anymore of that…unless you’re some old pervert?” Levi said with a bitter tone. “He didn’t even look at me…just went for it.”

“So you’re mated to this Alpha?” Grisha asked with some interest. 

“Mated…as in he used my man…vagina thingy. Yeah…” Levi said looking down.

“Strange…usually a knotted male is completely submissive to their mate. You should not have been able to leave, or have wanted to leave with Eren. If anything, you would have attacked Eren as well.”

“I wanted to leave still, I didn’t care for Erwin, all I knew was that mating hurts and I needed to leave still after the task.”

“Mating hurt? I have never heard an Omega say that before…You must be barely starting a heat cycle. “

“I wasn’t knotted…Erwin popped it out and it fucking hurt.” Levi said with a shudder. Eren brought his arm around his shoulders now and he calmed.

“Keep going then, we can talk of this later.”

Levi nodded and looked at Eren who was staring back and gave him a nod. Levi nodded back and took a breath…

 

Levi felt uncomfortable in the down stairs department. If anything that was the worst ex he ever had…well it was the only sex he had ever had so far.

“Eren…”

Levi gripped the gun in his hands tighter. An assault rifle…this was the first time they used guns. Eren would never approve of the violence…warm smiles and hugs…he missed the older man already. He didn’t think he would have to kill tonight and run away as well. Levi sighed and gripped the gun tighter.

“So where is this place Erwin?”

“Almost there, calm down Levi, this will be easy. It’s not the kill we’re after…it’s what’s going to come out tonight.”  
“And that would be?...” Levi said watching the blonde now. 

Erwin just kept his eyes on the road, Hange had a worried expression directed out the window. Levi took a shaky swallow of the spit accumulating in his throat.

Levi looked down at his phone, Eren had just texted him…he was at the house right now with his mother and father. Levi let his eyes closed and he could just hear their pain in his head. He did a lot of damage…to his dad’s work. His dad wasn’t a bad person, it was The Union. His dad was a good man, he loved his mother with all his heart. Lucas would die for Viviane and vice versa. Erwin would throw him away, he had the best example of love and he went for the opposite. Eren…Eren cared about him. His eyes reopened when the car stopped.

Levi got out with Erwin and Hange…

”You’re fucking kidding me…Erwin!” Levi turned sharply at the blonde.

“What? This is the target Levi.”

“This is my house! My family is inside!” Levi hissed out. 

“You promised—“

“What matters is the cause, not the people, your father is one of them, a leading man Levi. He is the target, enough said. And, he is housing a weapon, a male Omega. Do you know what they can do with the right mate?”

“Well whoopty fucking do. I don’t give a shit, I am not hurting them, I’ll protect them, and none of you can out fight me anyways. So get back in your van and leave.”

“Lev—“

“Levi?” He heard Eren call from his front door. “Levi what…Erwin.” Eren hissed out the next word. He could hear his parents now as well. “Levi!” His mother ran over and hugged her son.

“Viviane, go inside…” Eren said softly. “Take Levi with you.”  
Levi pulled away from his mother, “Eren?”

“Good that you’re here Eren, saves me the trouble of hunting you.” Erwin gave Eren a rather odd smile.

“Look, I’ll go with you…leave Levi out of this. He’s done nothing and deserves to be let go.”

“I need you both and you know this.” Erwin replied. Eren growled in the back of his throat. 

“E-eren…” Levi whispered and reached for the other’s arm. Eren reached an arm around the teen.

“Go inside—“ 

“Levi, be a good boy and come here, you and Eren are going to finish all of this. The child you both will have…will be special.”

“W-what?”

“Levi, you’re the weapon I want, what you can do is make more of what Eren is.”

“You’re sick, Eren is just a fucking Titan, go into the walls and get some if you want.” Levi hissed out.

“Levi, go and take your mom and dad okay?” Eren said cutting him off. “If you give me Armin, I can do what you want with Levi, but with Armin.”

“We don’t know if he can even conceive Eren, Levi, we’re sure of. Unlike Armin, he has camouflage, this baby would be undetectable.” Erwin said making a hand motion to the other members with him. 

They readied their guns and aimed.

Viviane paled and Lucas grabbed his wife and tugged her, 

“Levi!” She said trying to grab her son.

“Go with dad, mom! I won’t leave Eren to this on his own. 

"GO!” Levi said moving to push her to his father. Lei gave her a weak smile and gripped the assault rifle in his hands tighter and turned from her to go and stand with Eren.

“Levi…Go with them.”

“Nah, can’t let my favorite teacher die.” Levi said unloading the other gun from his back. “You can use one right?”

“I’m not that daft.” Eren said taking the weapon from the teen. “We’ll buy them enough time to get away.”

“Yeah…”

“It doesn’t have to be this way you two.” Erwin said shaking his head. “But, very well. Aim for the boy.” He said snapping and they all cocked their guns and prepared to fire.

Levi readied his own weapon and aimed for them, he could at least take one of them with him to hell.

Everything seemed to slow down and more of Erwin’s men were arriving. Erwin gave Levi one more look over before snapping his fingers to allow them to fire.

Levi closed his eyes and pressed his trigger just as the guns popped off. He heard one fall, he knew he fired before them, but none of the aimed bullets hit him.

Levi cracked his eyes open, he didn’t even remember cringing and shutting his eyes. He was under a giant shadow.

Levi shook and looked up at…what was that? It was huge and had Eren’s hair color…what?

“E-eren?” Levi asked and looked where the man was standing.

The creature’s giant hands were around him, keeping him safe from any more bullets. Levi was shaking, he was scared to death. Levi was taking shaky breaths and just watched the thing with wide eyes. 

The creature looked at him for a few seconds before turning and roaring to the armed men. There was steam coming from where it was shot by their guns. It protected him?

“When the smoke cleared and the thing fell…I saw Eren crawl out and promptly went into an asthma attack."

Grisha flinched when Levi groaned and was getting edgy now. Eren could tell what was going to happen.

“Look, I’m done talking…” Levi said brushing Eren off of him. “Eren…please. I’ll just sum it up for you sir. Eren turned into a 15 meter giant and shit hit the fan…maybe…maybe…I need a few days…this can’t be real…” Levi ran a hand through his hair.

Grisha sighed, “Fair enough…He’s good to go home Eren.”  
“Danke vatti.” Eren said softly and let Levi go into the restroom with the bag of supplies. Eren asked his father for three days to stay, so Levi could get his mannerism being a girl down. Levi seemed to be enjoying the days with the Yeager family. Levi seemed to be alive again, if only for a little bit.

Eren was sitting with his father in his office, “Why did you change…I warned you about this before.”

“I…I think…I love him dad. Not sure, or my instinct wanted to protect the thing that can help me procreate…”

“Ah…that makes more sense, so Erwin came after you…for the child you could produce.”

“I want a baby so bad…I have Levi now…but, I don’t want the child to be a weapon.”

“Live in happiness for now, that’s all I can say. Live with the one you love before this gets bad…I give it a good year before shit hits the fan, as Levi says.” Grisha said with a laugh, He really is a lovely boy.”

“Gott…I know…He smells fantastic…his heat is already starting.”

“See, sign, Eren, I know you…go for it. I hate the smell on him that masks his Omega scent. Erwin pisses me off.”

“Ja…I know what you mean.”

Eren looked towards the window where he saw Levi grabbing his bag of things and walking into the bathroom to change. His heart was fluttering and he liked the feeling.   
It was familiar and he missed it.

Levi had been something missing for a long time. Too long for him and it hurt in a way to have ti back now.

Being in love hurt more than Levi would have liked as well.   
He never wanted to feel like this ever again…Not with uncertainty, the uncertainty of never having those feeling returned. Eren was just taking care of Viviane’s son, nothing more and nothing less. He was beginning to see that over the three days they stayed with Eren’s loved ones.

Mikasa was a treasure, she was a sweet, quiet young woman. She would surely have a mate in no time. Levi wished he himself looked that good. Her mother was a sweet woman and Eren care for her, she was slowly building his trust to be called mother.

Overall, they were a beautiful family.

He smiled thinking about the fact he could have his own family, he wanted a family with Eren. He wanted everything with Eren and he wanted to give Eren everything about him.  
Erwin had just been a bump in his heart, he never made him feel like Eren had him feeling.

They were going to live together, they were going to be a married couple living together…He was going to live with the man he loved.

They could possibly have a family and really live like they were in love. The war beyond the walls wouldn’t be real, maybe Levi could forget about it and live a normal life. They could hide away forever, live in peace.

Levi had always known Eren was across the yard if he needed him, now…he would be so close. The usually stoic and snarky team felt warm and alive for a change.

After everything that had happened, he was going to live with the man he had loved since he was younger…  
It was too good to be true and he was smiling to himself.

Levi watched his expressions in the mirror and adjusted his wig to himself better. He looked feminine enough, aside from his muscles, which were hidden by his clothing. Eren said it would work and it appeared to be working.

“Itchy mother fucker…” He said with a sigh and walked out. “Girl enough Eren?” He said stepping up to the brunette who was waiting. They were leaving to where Eren lived outside of his parent’s home. Eren turned and faced him, 

“Wow…you sure you’re not a girl in there?”

“Nah, still got a dick downstairs.” Levi said flipping the wig to take the hair off his shoulders. He looked over a Grisha who had come back with a bag for his son. “Everything checks out, you don’t have anyone surveying the home.   
Here are some things for his heat…and in case after.”

“I’m not going to touch him dad. I’m not stupid.”

“So you have to be stupid to sleep with me?” Levi said with a scoff. “Thanks for the bode of confidence. At least I know Smith was stupid then…shit face.”

“Levi…that’s not what I meant, Look was it fun sleeping with Erwin? It hurt right? I don’t want that to happen if it ever does with you again, you’ll find a good mate.” Eren sighed out. “Besides, you’re still young and things change.”

“Yeah sure.” Levi said and followed Eren out after he said goodbye to his family. Mikasa being the most reluctant to letting her brother go.

Levi slipped into Eren’s car and leaned back in the seat, 

“So…are we really married?”

‘Well…Yes and no, I’m married to your persona.”

“Okay…Hey…Eren…”

“Yeah?”

“T-thank you…for everything…you gave up a good life for me…exposed what you were and fuck…I am grateful.”

“Levi…anything I could do for you never feels like enough.   
I-I don’t know if I love you…I don’t want to be some old pervert but, I am pretty close to it.”

“I’ve been in love with you since I was younger…I never stopped…I love you.”

“I know Levi, I understand…I always kind of new.” Eren said softly and kept his eyes on the road. “Hange wants to see you, she wants to make sure you’re functioning properly as an Omega.”

“Touch me in other words…fine…seemed everything was fine.” Levi said with a sigh and watched as Eren pulled into a drive way.

His real home.

Eren stopped the car and put his hands on his lap. 

“Welcome home…Levi Yeager…” Eren said with a dry laugh.

“Eren…I know this is weird, but…casual sex?” Levi said softly. “Just this once…I mean, I want this marriage to feel real.”

“Levi…uhm…”

“I know Levi…” Eren smiled and unbuckled himself. He got out and went and over to Levi’s side. Eren opened his door when he saw the teen was unbuckled.

Eren picked him up bridal style. “Fine, marriage night it is~” Levi flushed and panicked from the height and gripped tightly around his neck.

Eren put Levi down on the floor and laughed, “Sorry, I forget how short you are.”

“Real turn on Eren…” Levi said breathing in a bit and watching Eren take out his keys. Eren finally got the key in the slot and let Levi inside.

“Welcome home.”

Levi nodded and smiled.

 

 

“Yeah home…”


	5. Chapter 4: Just Scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I BRINGETH SEX, bad sex, but still sex...
> 
> I wanted to portray Levi differently, as an insecure child in a way. I just felt it fit the story. Eren is still a hot head though and doesn't think before he speaks. He contemplates it later or not at all.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you, Now to enjoy Spring Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Sighs* Sorry if this is bad. I did not edit this well. Thank you for putting up with me.

Levi watched as Eren turned on the lights and let the younger male into his home. From what he heard, Titans were very protective of their home, especially Alphas, Levi inspected and saw a fresh vase of flowers. 

“My dad’s wife and Mikasa cleaned it when they caught wind I was coming home from Ymir. Make yourself at home.” Eren said going back out to grab the bag his father had given him before they left.

Levi heard the front door closed and walked from the entrance to the living room. Eren’s family had money…for this part of the republic anyways.

Levi touched one of the picture frames over the mantle. It had little Mikasa and Eren, it finally dawned on Levi how much older this Alpha was than he was.

Levi smiled, he did ask for sex, he knew he had a loose mouth…but Eren agreed. Seeing the pictures also reminded him, if they did have a child, Eren would be a good father. He was scared, he knew the consequences of mating, but it was different with Eren.

Levi hadn’t noticed he picked up the frame of his mother pregnant with Mikasa, she was stunning and glowing. Levi was a bit jealous, with what part of him was an Omega, he wanted this as well. 

He flinched and quickly put the frame back down when he heard the front door. Eren stepped in and smiled, “Heh~sorry if some of the pictures are weird, my family and I aren’t good at taking nice photos~”

“No, they’re all nice Eren.” Levi said giving the Omega a small smile.  
“Hange said she would check up on us sometime tomorrow, so yeah, Welcome to your new home.”

“I like it.” Levi said softly.

“I just got a text from Zoe and she said your parents, The Union has moved them into the inner walls. They are going to Sina, for protection from The Legion.”

“Good…good, are they still looking for us?”

“She says it’s hard to say, but I would assume, I did turn into a 15 meter monster~I would look for that~”

“Yeah…and I did kill a few of those guards, so I’m probably wanted as well.” Levi said looking at his hands now. Could he ever hold a child with what he just did?

“Levi, hey, don’t be hard on yourself.”

Levi nodded a bit and let Eren tug him to the sofa. “My dad says murder cases can take a full year to even be heard, if anything they’ll come after me and not you, if they find me, you go to Ymi—“

“They aren’t taking you!” Levi said panicking. “They can’t! I need you, I can’t hide from Erwin, anyone without you! I need you!”

“Levi calm down…it’s a really big if…I won’t let them just have me…okay?” Eren said placing both of his hands on Levi’s cheeks. “I said I would take care of you and I intend to. You’re one of my greatest friends.”

“Is that all I’ll ever be…”

“I don’t know Levi, I love you I do…I just don’t understand how much yet….”

“Is it because I smell like him…I can bathe a lot.”

“It takes a lot more than that to get off the smell I am getting from you…You would need to be reknotted and take a new mate.”

“Then do it, you said yes to casual sex earlier, there’s no backing out now Eren.”

“Levi…” Eren sighs and runs a tanned hand through his hair. “Okay…Okay…” Eren said softly and looked over at the teen.

It was a little predatory, “If that’s what you want…” Eren reached over and easily picked Levi off the sofa like a sack.

“W-wha—“ Eren was carrying him down the hall way.

“I’ll make sure you can’t walk for a week…” Eren said with a shit eating grin. Levi went wide eyed and he felt one of his eyes twitch. “No, be fucking gentle you old pervert.” Eren said punching Eren’s back as he took him up the stairs and down the short hallway to the bedroom, Levi didn’t take time to look around.

“Didn’t peg you for liking it vanilla Levi.”

“Fuck yo—“

Levi fell on the bed with a soft noise, Eren having tossed him onto it. Levi was panicking at this point. “E-eren…” The older male leaned over the teen and kissed his shoulder. “You’re  
beautiful Levi.”

He never noticed how much smaller than Eren he was…He shuddered when the tanned hands ran up his sides and under his shirt. His throat felt tight now. 

“Eren…Eren.”

Levi helped Eren take his pants off and the other did the same. Eren pulled away and worked his lips along his neck pushing the collar of his shirt with ease out of the way. Evi made a move with his hands to get Eren’s shirt off. Eren laughed softly and helped him with that and then moved to get Levi’s shirt off.

Eren pulled the paler body flush against him and held him around the waist.

“Levi…are you sure…” He asked now kissing him on his lips finally. He took one of the small hands and it down his own body. Levi’s hands gently traced the skin and memorized each pattern and scar.

“Only you…” He said softly and took one of Levi’s hands in his.

He ran it over the hair under his belly button. Levi’s breath hitched and his face grew in color. He could feel his hand shaking as he ran it under his belt.

The hair grew thicker and finally Levi’s hand brushed smooth, hard skin. “Fuck…”

“Erwin, I assume is bigger…” Eren said with a shudder when Levi no gripped the length.

“Fuck size, this is you Eren…Hey…” Levi snorted, “I can feel your heart beat.”

“Only you make me feel like this…” He said softly and moved Levi’s fingers to grasp him gently.

“Well now…” He said softly as he ran his hands down Levi’s legs. Gentle hands ran down 

Levi’s stomach and into his underwear. Large fingers ran through Levi’s bodily hair and touched the heat below. “E-Eren…” he gasped softly as his rougher fingers began to touch and glorify him.

“You really are an Omega... Even slick already… Fuck.”

Levi was red in the face and was shivering with fear and just need to do this.

Eren ran his fingers over his heat before brushing a special place. Levi’s breath caught in his throat and he shuddered. “W-wait, maybe I should just take it up the butt—“

“Did he hurt you that badly?” Eren asked worried now.

Gently he slipped a finger in just enough to give Levi the experience. The highest pitched and strange noise came from Levi and he scooted out from under Eren. “Well, I answered my own question…”

Levi was shaking and he felt Eren grab his wrists and pulled his hands from his face. “There, there Levi.” Eren said softly and pulled him on to his lap. “I’ll never hurt you.” Eren placed his hand back between his legs. He ran his finger over the slit and the noise left Levi again. 

“You’re mated, I know you’re scared of me…Erwin claimed you…I’m taking you from him. Shhhhh, I’d never hurt you. You’re in your heat, this will feel amazing.”

Eren buried his nose behind Levi’s ear, where the smell from the Omega was strongest. Levi mewled softy and leaned against Eren’s chest. The Alpha had Levi sit facing away from him and he slipped his finger into the slit. “A-ah! Stop! Eren, shit!” 

“Calm down Levi, don’t panic. Just try it please…I’ll stop if it’s too much. The hormones haven’t kicked in for you…you really are a weird Omega. Relax.”

Levi took a shaky breath and leaned back against the much broader chest with a nod. “Part your legs a little more.” Levi does as he is asked, he trusts Eren. Eren reached over into a bag near the bed and pulled out a tube of some weird cream.

“When I knot you…you’ll try and get away, its instinct for an Omega to not want to be knotted even when they begged for it. So this is a cream, it helps numb…there to ensure you aren’t too uncomfortable.” 

Levi nodded and leaned there, trying to calm his breaths. He clenched his eyes shut when he heard the cap and the cream come out. Eren spread it around the entrance and slipped his finger back inside. Levi shuddered and just focused on the cold sensation. “Eren…” Levi mewled and panted when Eren brushed somewhere wonderful. “A-ahn…T-there…no more please…please.” Levi dug his blunt nails into the arms securely around him.

Eren kissed his shoulder and pulled his finger away now. “All done~” He moved Levi and pushed him face first into the bed. Levi looked back at Eren, “Really romantic…”

Eren snickered and gently pat Levi’s thigh, “On your hands and knees, oka—“ 

The sudden knocking at the door made them both flinch. 

“So…who’s got a less hard boner to go and get the door…” Levi said hiding his face in the pillow.

Eren groaned, “Really…fucking shit…Stay right there.” Eren grabbed his pants and went to get the door. Levi had a humorous face from the way Eren walked. Levi laid back against the bed on his stomach and waited for the Alpha.

Levi sighed and looked at the pictures over the top of Eren’s bed. Did he paint all of them?  
He was starting to get restless and let the thought leave, Levi wondered if being restless was part of his heat.

Levi closed his eyes and put his arm over them, blocking out the bright lights. When was Eren getting back?

He felt another presence in the room, but by now he was irritated, maybe they should just stop and sleep.

Levi heard the front door closed and he looked over to the bedroom entrance, Eren came in finally. “Hey…”

“Who was it?”

“Hange, she wanted to make sure we were home safe…and to tell us Erwin has gone low profile.” 

Levi groaned and flopped back against the bed, “I don’t want to hear about him. So…” Levi could tell the air just got awkward again.

“Levi…are you mad at me?” He asked him now and removed the shirt he put on to open the door, the young Omega watched him with interest.

“Non. I…I just don’t super trust her either, she works with Erwin…”

“I can understand that.” Eren said transfixing his eyes on the teen. “When you turned your eyes were yellow…they’re yellow now.”

“It’s part of being near someone in heat, our eyes change, you’re starting a heat and as an Alpha, I can smell you…even when I was down stairs. Hange can’t though…I can. Only another Alpha or Beta can smell you. If you get marked, an Omega can smell the Alpha and maybe try and take them, there are more Betas than Alphas.” Eren explained with a gentle rake of his eyes over Levi’s body.

“I should feel lucky then, that I have you.”

“Lay back down and close your eyes and I’ll show you.”

“So…I take you like it kinky.” 

Eren snickered, “Just do it.” He whispered and Levi nodded with reluctance. He laid back against the pillows and closed his eyes.

He felt the bed creak after a small amount of rustling. He felt warmth against his lips and he kissed back with a hum. Levi brought his arms around the Eren’s shoulders and opened his mouth to give Eren access.

Eren slipped his tongue inside and rubbed it along with Levi’s. Levi made a groan for air when Eren was not pulling away for too long.

“Damn, you have good lungs.”

“And a good gag reflex, we can try that later though~” Eren said softly and kissed Levi’s cheek, which had gone red. “You really are cute…” Eren purred softly into his ear.

Levi was about to retort when he felt something warm and large slip inside him. His back arched off the mattress and he pressed closer to Eren.

Levi’s eyes had snapped open and he looked down the plain of skin to see them connected now.

Levi tore his eyes away and looked at Eren’s face. “Shhhh, does it feel alright? I’m not hurting you?” Eren asked moving one of the hands propped by Levi’s head and touching his cheek. 

Levi licked his lips and nodded, by now his whole body was quivering.

He reached his hands done and placed them on Eren’s for arms, he nudged them a bit to get Eren to put all his weight on him. “I-I want to be close.”

“O-Okay.”

Eren pressed against Levi, The teen moaned softly since, it pressed Eren in more. “Better?” Eren asked softly.

“Yeah…much, you can move.”

“Okay.”

Eren began to grind against him gently and Levi gasped and put his arms around Eren’s neck.

“Please…” Levi whimpered softly and Eren continued his movement. Levi’s legs gripped tighter against Eren’s waist and his internal muscles clenched and unclenched. Eren groaned and was getting restless from the slow pace.

Levi was getting warmer, as an Omega should, each small thrust, he also felt tighter…Eren’s knot was swelling.

Eren bit his lip and propped himself back on his elbows, to get a better angle. His thrust were getting shorter and harder. Each one made Levi mewl and grip tighter to him.

Eren couldn’t help it anymore. He got himself into a better position against Levi to turn the younger male onto his hands and knees.

Levi yelped and felt the older Alpha prop him onto his elbows and knees and push his legs apart more. The pace was faster and Levi could feel the knot now.

Eren gripped Levi’s slender waist and began to pound into the teen. Levi’s body was having a harder and harder time accepting Eren’s member. He was preparing to knot and Levi’s instincts kicked in. Eren had yet to even touch Levi’s own cock, but it was leaking, so Eren figured that coupled with the noises, meant Levi was enjoying every moment. That was until…

Levi tried to pull away from the Alpha, Eren held the Omega firmly as he continued to thrust inside his slit.

Levi was yelping now with each thrust, a defensive maneuver to get an Alpha to back down from mating cycle.

Eren ignored the noise and continued, one hand moved from gripping the slender waist to pressing into Levi’s shoulder and pressing the teen firmly against the mattress.  
Levi arched his back, “I-Im…I-m cu…” Levi mewled softly. “Almost there Levi…just cum for me okay?”

“I-It’s getting bigger.”

Eren tried not to laugh, Levi was in a heat haze and babbling now. He could hear Levi’s nails ripping at the fabric, Eren shuddered feeling his knot swell ore and Levi was gasping and trying harder to escape, yelping and trying to inch away from the Alpha.

Eren rubbed between his shoulder blades before moving and placing his hand to grip the back of Levi’s neck.

Knotting would be easier now, Levi was limp under him and just letting out breathy moans and whines.

Eren clenched his eyes and started thrusting faster, he was close, hitting against Levi’s cervix. Levi moaned and gripped at the sheets. Eren let out a small gasp and pushed the swelling knot into Levi.

The Omega let out the worst yelp of them all and arched his back more. The flesh at the base of Eren’s member was still expanding, but Levi felt a firm gush of Eren’s cum now. “Y-yes…” 

Levi finally whimpered, his instincts were telling him surrender. He felt another firm spurt of warmth and Levi was purring and moaning softly. Eren felt his knot finish expanding, with shaky arms he let out a sigh.

“Good boy…” Eren said softly, leaning his weight to lay on top of Levi and not crush him. Levi mewled and enjoyed the warmth and weight.

Levi moved his hips a bit, he clenched and unclenched his walls, trying hard to milk the knot.  
“God, it feels so good…fucking…a-ah…” Levi wiggled his hips a bit to get more of that pleasure.

Eren was quivering himself, he reached a hand and wiped corner of Levi’s mouth. “You drooled a bit.”

Levi flushed and pressed his face into the pillow he was resting against. “Don’t hide…You’re so beautiful…”

Levi nodded slightly, his face was flushed from pleasure and embarrassment. Every so often, Levi felt Eren shudder and release more cum in small orgasms. By the fifth or fourth one…he couldn’t remember…Levi was dozing under the Alpha.

When he finally felt heavy again, he knew the weight was gone. Levi’s mind kicked back into the world of the living.

He panicked not feeling his Alpha and moved to stand, his body felt heavy though and he fell back to the bed.

Levi groaned and saw Eren’s shirt one the edge of the bed. The teen grabbed the shirt and pulled it over his head, it was rather cold in the room, and Levi smelled the scent of his Alpha…HIS…it felt good to say that.

Levi let a small smile on his face before he tried to stand again.

He was a bit shaky…It looked like Eren cleaned him up, nothing sticky or white between his legs…

Levi peeked his head out of the room and looked down the hallway. “Eren?” He asked to no one, he moved to go back down the stairs. 

They creaked when he got about half way down.

“Eren…” Levi said, now panicking, his instincts on high alert, what if they caught him? What if he carried a pup? What would he do without an Alpha?

His mantra lasted till the bottom of the stairs, He turned the corner and flinched, Hange was sitting across from Eren.

“Hey, you didn’t break him Eren. Hello sleepy head~ Eren said you slept 13 hours already.” Hange said with a laugh.

Eren snickered and patted the spot by him for Levi. Hange was a doctor, he wouldn’t have to get decent.

Levi sat by Eren and leaned against his side.

“Wow from snarky to a perfect Omega, He’s so docile, have you two banged yet?”

“That’s none of your business…” Eren and Levi said in unison. 

“I take it you did, so is Levi going to use the pill or are you both wanting little Eren’s and Levi’s?”

“I want him on the pill.” Eren said firmly.

“I want a baby.” Levi actually gave a warm smile.

Hange flinched, they had both spoke at once and it was not agreeing on the same thing.

Levi looked at Eren, “I won’t fucking take it.” He said with a hiss, having heard what the Alpha had said. In a natural setting, Levi would be forced, an Alpha was supreme.

“Levi, its better this way, we both can’t handle a baby. I won’t help you…I’m sorry, but we can’t, I can’t, last night was to change the smell on you, not to have a pup.”

“It’s not your fucking choice! It’s my body…if you don’t want it then fine…I do though, because it’s part of me and you.”

“Levi, can you really handle a baby? Erwin wants it as a fucking weapon? What makes you think they won’t come to you, take you and it. What happens when the Isabelle costume fails and The Union comes for you? I have more than just you to worry about, I have my family.  
They would take me Levi, they would kill me as well. I need to keep them safe as well…If you have this…I won’t claim it, I’m…I can’t.”

Levi actually teared a bit, “We wouldn’t be your family? I don’t care about me…but you would let the union take…take your baby?”

“Levi—“

Hange broke the strained conversation, “Eren…It’s Levi’s body…you’re going against nature abandoning your young…Levi, your body might not be able to handle the baby… why do you want one so badly?”

“Because…because I’ve loved Eren for so long…I love you, you fucking bastard and you would leave me alone!”

Eren looked down a bit.

“I understand…your family is important…please don’t treat me like a one night stand. Fuck! I’m not having this conversation with Hange here…” Levi stormed back upstairs and quickly put on the wig and clothing that Hange had packed from him.

He looked himself over in the mirror. He was convinced it wasn’t him in the mirror. He placed a hand on his stomach, “I don’t even know if anything is in here and I’m protecting it at the risk of Eren…God, I want them so badly.” Levi whispered to his reflection.

With one more look over and hearing Hange leave the tense atmosphere to wait outside…he exited the room.

Levi ran back down the stairs, seeing Eren by the door, he made it to the door and turned to him.

“I love you Eren…I need some air though…Just…with you I feel safe enough to go through this. I’m going for a walk. Let’s just calm down…I don’t even know if I have a child.” Levi leaned up and pecked Eren. “I love you…but we both need some air okay? I love you so much Eren.” Levi said under his breath.

“I know.” Eren finally responded and pulled the teen into a hug. “Hange said she would walk with you…In a week, we can get you tested and know for sure, it gives us both some time to think…”

Eren leaned down and pecked him again, “ Levi…before you go…I’m scared, they took my mate before…a male Omega…please just know this and why I feel the way I do. They came and took my mother and father to testing….back when she was alive, she never recovered from their testing and my mate died…they dissected him…and our child…”

“Eren…” Levi reached up and wiped the Alpha’s eyes. “This is why I fell so hard for you…to honest, too much of a hot head…I am a soldier Eren…not a good soldier but a soldier. I’m strong, I want this…I want you, I want your child. Please, let’s just think about it okay?”

“Yeah, come home safely to me…I can’t lose another mate.” Eren said reaching to cup both hands around the pale cheeks of the teen.

“I’ll come home…Hange’s the only doctor coming near me. Love you.” Levi said softly and let Eren lean down to kiss him.

Eren nipped him playfully, “Yeah, love you too…I haven’t felt like this for a while…It’s new again.”

“I’ll try my hardest to be worthy.” Levi mumbled against his lips. “I love you…I love you.” Levi brought his arms around Eren’s neck and deepened the kiss. It was a gnashing of teeth and tongues. Up until they heard a knock.

“How long before Levi and I can go walk?” Hange’s voice came through the door.  
Levi let out a dry laugh and let go of Eren.

“When I get home…will…will you be here?” Levi asked with worry lacing his voice.

“Of course.” Eren pecked Levi one more time. “If you’re sore…come home and rest okay?”

“Of course.”

“I really love you…If it’s just a feeling, I’ll learn to.”

“I know Eren. I love you…I have for a long time.” Levi pulled away from Eren and went outside with Hange. Eren gave a small wave and shut the door. His back pressed to it.

There was so much on his mind now…

Levi walked over to Hange with a slight limp. Hange snickered and walked with Levi at her side through the neighborhood, “Everything alright…I know you’re both scared, I understand that.”

“Yeah…How are things outside the walls?” Levi asked softly.

“The Union has your parents in protective and are hunting down Erwin…a leaked video of Eren transforming into a giant is online and the government is trying to hide it…other Titans are trying to figure out if they could do the same. Levi, you two are making the wings of freedom flap. If more find out they could do what Eren does…they could break the walls down.”

“Yeah…still in a way, it’s scary for humans to think something craves them...I mean, it’s almost the heat, you guys eat humans right?”

“Yeah…you aren’t craving it?”

“No…not even a little.” Levi said softly. “The only thing on my mind is what is going on at the house right now.”

“With Eren?” Hange asked gently and with caution.

“Yeah…I just…I just want him to be happy but, I want things as well.”

“How long ago did you mate?”

“What time is it?”

“Almost 7 p.m.” Hange replied now.

“I slept…so long…13 hours right…so I mated 13 hours ago.” Levi replied.

“Titans do that to ensure everything…settles well. You more than likely are pregnant…will…will you keep them?”

“I love Eren…I would rather be sure with my pregnancy and my relationship with him. So will you be my doctor. Eren says it takes a week and would rather trust you then a doctor in the walls. You know I’m a man and they don’t, so please…”

“Of course Levi, I’m excited if you are Levi and Eren will be as well. He’s just really skittish, I would be if they took Moblit. My children and I need him and he would be the same if they took me…so Eren’s heart is in the right place, even if he didn’t word it right.”

“I know…That’s why I love him.” Levi said softly.

 

 

“I know, I can tell.” Hange said with a soft smile.


	6. Chapter 5: Heated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning quickly turns to night and the wheels begin to turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTTTTTT and hey look Jean, everyone will come out the next chapter who plays a key role.
> 
> I think I have overcome my slump slightly...sort of...I really don't know. I have been incredibly depressed lately.
> 
> Again this is un-Beta'd and I am sorry for the mistakes.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or critiques you can talk to me here or on my tumblr, lukeflisk (The one I use for my works.) If I don't answer there, there is a link to my other tumblr on the sidebars~

The next day, Levi walked with Hange for a good twenty minutes before he needed to stop. “Something…doesn’t feel right…” Levi said a bit winded. Hange gave a worried look before producing his inhaler. “Here, this may help.” She said softly, offering the inhaler Eren had her carry if she was taking Levi anywhere and helped Levi take the breaths. “In and out Levi.”

“It isn’t an asthma attack…it feels weird.” Levi said softly, “I feel winded and like shit.” He shoved the hand offering him the inhaler and stood straight up again.

“Vertigo from the mating probably.” Hange offered.

“I feel so stupid right now, I’m arguing with Eren over a child that might not even exist.”

“True, but you love him, it’s to be expected.” Hange said with a small laugh.

Levi glared at her, “You’re beyond stupid sometimes, but for once that was a smart thing to say.” Levi began to walk back towards his new home.

Hange blinked before running after the teen with a shout of not to leave her behind.

When Levi made it back from their walk, Eren was not in the home, he must have went out. 

He did mention in passing while they were in the car, he needed to buy food for their home.  
Levi sat on the sofa and waited for the Alpha to return. Patient and obedient, as far from his personality this was, he found himself like this more and more with his Alpha Eren.

He hated it, but his biology told him otherwise.

He waited until his eyes drooped and he leaned his head down on the sofa to sleep. Right, how was he tired after almost sleeping a whole day? 

He woke to a stirring hand on his shoulder, “Hey kid, wake up.”

Levi’s instincts kicked in and he panicked not recognizing the voice, sitting up quickly and grabbing a pillow to hopefully kill the person speaking.

The other quickly moved from the Omega, “Whoa, Eren come calm him down. Never ask me to wake him up again.”

Levi finally caught sight of the other, he smelled an Alpha…blonde, two toned really, with a longer face. Not too bad looking though. 

“E-Eren!” Levi said jumping to his feet and moving as quickly away from the other as possible.

“Shut up horse face and calm down Levi, this is Jean. He’ll be helping me keep track of your family.”

Eren walked in and put an arm around Levi’s waist. “Levi, this is Jean Kirschtein, he works for The Union, but, he’s on our side. Kind of like a spy. Jean, this is Levi Yeager, and Omega and my mate.”

“Nice to meet you, sorry for scaring you there. Eren said you did well with others so he thought waking you would be not that big of a deal.”

“It’s fine…just the last Alpha.”

“Smith, I know, not the warmest of buddies but, he’s still intelligent to the point of being fucking frightening.”

“Yeah.” Levi said donning a poker face and walking back into the kitchen.

“Not exactly friendly there Eren.”

“Yeah, Levi has to warm up to you…” Eren said following the ravenette to the kitchen. “I figured you could meet him, since he’ll be around to tell us what’s going on outside the walls.”

“Yeah…peachy Eren, just needed to wake up with a different Alpha that near me before a heat.”

“And you’re mad?”

“No.” Levi’s answers were shorter than he was, which meant he was angry.  
Eren grabbed the Omega around the waist and kissed his shoulder. “You smell really good, tonight—“

“Maybe I’ll sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“No mating in other words?”

“Eren, really?” Levi punched in in the arm and turned to make his way back upstairs.

Eren grabbed his arm before he could, “We’ve been invited to a party.”

“What?” Levi said quirking an eyebrow.

“Well, mating season starts tonight, a party is just a disguised orgy really. I pretty much just go for the free alcohol, this would be the first time I’m in the wall with a mate, and maybe we could have fun.”

“Fun, still a minor Yeager.” Levi said looking at the older man.

Eren chuckled softly and pulled him close from around his waist. “Not with the noises you were making last night.”

“Mmmmm, I miss you being a prude sometimes, this is a little too much pervert for me.” Levi muttered and pulled away from Eren.

“I love you Levi.” Eren said giving him a smile. “So please, just come and sit with me, everyone else can fuck around.”

“Fine, who’s going to be there?”

“The whole gang, save Armin. He joined the Legion and we haven’t seen him since then.” Eren grabbed around Levi’s waist again.

“I love you Yeager.” Levi said a bit under his breath feeling Eren lean down and kiss him. Eren’s lips worked against his and Levi complied opening his mouth and tasting the other. Eren threaded one hand into the teen’s hair and grabbed a handful of his rear end. Levi mewled and pressed himself closer to the brunette. 

A throat clearing broke them apart. Levi wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, “Look guys, I’ll see you tonight, don’t want to hear two people mating right now.”

“You will tonight at your house.” Eren said dead panned.

“Yeah, see you tonight Yeager, Levi.” Jean said giving them a wave and letting himself out of the house. 

Eren gave Levi’s ass a squeeze and kissed his cheek.

“I’m gonna make us lunch, anything in particular?”

“Nah, but I would like to get a nap before this party. Wake me when the food’s done Yeag-Eren.” Levi said correcting himself.

“Sweet dreams Levi.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Levi said hiding his smile and walking back upstairs to the main bedroom. When he walked into the room, it hit him in the face.

Eren’s dad said he was slowly becoming normal, he could smell his slick and Eren in the room still and it shot right to his groin. He was about to go into heat and this smelled fantastic. He was mounted and properly mated and he very much liked it.

Levi changed out of his jeans for a pair of sweat pants and fell on the bed face down. He grabbed the pillow nearest to him and inhaled a bit before his breathing evened out.

Eren came up within the hour and opened the door quietly. He could hear the soft breathing of the younger man and smiled a bit. He’s been hearing that breathing since Levi was a child, it sounded much healthier than it had before.

Levi has grown a lot since when he first met him, he still felt nostalgic when he held Levi in his arms after they mated. It was a new feeling, yes, he was scared to hurt the teen, yes, and he was scared to lose him. But, they were lovers and friends now in one bundle. Eren felt some relief from this.

Eren sniffed the air a bit, he could smell Levi’s heat already. In a sense, that was good, it just meant that Levi would blend better with the other Titans. He was mated, in heat as well…the mated part meant no one would touch him without risk of angering his Alpha.  
Eren reached and brushed Levi’s bangs from his face.

“You really are pretty.”

“So are you.” Levi said drowsily and cracked his eyes open for Eren. Levi grabbed the hand touching him and kissed the fingertips.

Levi sat up and looked at Eren, “You’re hair is getting long again.”

“You said that when I met you as a kid as well.” Eren said sitting by Levi on the bed. Levi moved to sit by the older man.

“This is weird. I love you Eren…yet you’re still a huge part of my childhood.”

“It’s weird for me to, I mean I wiped your nose as a kid and watched you grow. I still am. I do love you, I felt disgusted by it before, but the other night, and you became my mate, my lover, my world. And it’s sappy as shit, but I want to keep you safe. I’d let them cut me open for experiments to see you happy with a child. I did some thinking…if you want a baby, we can try, while things are calm.”

“Don’t talk like that asshole. I want a baby from you, but you’re right, I’m probably just talking from my hormones…I want to keep falling in love with you and whatever happens, happens.” Levi leaned in and kissed Eren’s cheek.

Eren turned his face just in time and caught him in a kiss. “I’m trying.”

“I know.” Levi mumbled against his lips.

The black haired teen pulled away and let Eren put an arm around his waist, “So how casual do I have to dress?”

“I’m only asking you to go to meet my friends. You’re part of my life and so are they, we can leave right after.”

“Kay.” Levi said getting up and stretching his back. He mewled at feeling it pop and walked over to the closet. “Did Hange bring me more than just drag?”

“Yeah, I mean, they know what and who you are and even if they didn’t they wouldn’t care.”  
Levi walked into the closet, “Go away and go eat, I’ll be down in a sec when I finished changing.”

“Sure.” Eren said getting up and making his way out of the room and down to the kitchen. He served himself and Levi, setting up the table for them.

Levi came down in a beige cardigan, black V-neck and blue skinny jeans. Eren raked his eyes over Levi. He was nicely built and thanks to being an Omega…he had a slim waist and some hips for a male. Levi still had the slight baby fat in his cheeks and he looked tired, yet stunning. Eren smiled at him, “Wow, you look hot.”

“Yeah…I needed to clean…a bit.”

“It’s your heat, lucky you the headaches haven’t set in and the nausea. First few days are the easiest.” Eren said softly.

Levi walked to sit across from him where his plate was set up. “Mhm, I can live with that. Feels better than feeling like a bitch in heat for the full week.”

After a few minutes of the clanking of forks against the plates, Eren broke the silence.

“So, I read in your file that you have a real last name and the given Rivaille. I thought it sounded funny at first.”

“Audet-Ackerman.”

“Ackerman? That’s Mikasa’s mother’s name?” Eren said taking a bite and placing it in his mouth. “Makes sense that your mom warmed up to me for a reason though.”

“Well, mom said she had a sister in the walls. When my dad was hired by The Union she had to cut ties with a Titan who was married to the same race. So, when they married, instead of keeping his name Audet and her last name Ackerman, they made up Rivaille, to ensure no one was hurt in the walls or out.”

“I’ve heard that, well that makes you my little sister’s cousin.”

“Yeah, the only fucking relief being is that you’re not my brother.” Levi said with a tease. “I mean my dad said he didn’t fool around at least.”

“Don’t joke like that!” Eren said throwing his napkin at Levi. “I wouldn’t be able to live with myself!”

Levi laughed and caught the napkin, the rest of the lunch they were having was light hearted talk and smiles to one another.

Levi helped Eren clean the plates and set them to dry, “Well, what time do we have to be there?”

“Around 9, we still have time.”

Levi pulled Eren by his belt and pressed him against himself. Levi stood on his tiptoes and bit where Eren’s own scent gland was. Right behind his ear. Or at least he tried. “What are you doing Levi?” Eren said kissing the top of Levi’s head.

“Mhm, knot me.”

“What?”

“Did you forget English? Fuck me my Alpha. I don’t want to go to a party with slick down my leg, I want to be fucked thoroughly.”

“Getting a little bold there Levi.”

“I just know what I want.” 

Levi reached for Eren’s belt and kneeled in front of the brunette. “L-Levi.” Levi looked up at him and unzipped his pants, pulling his cock out of his underwear. Levi pumped his hand over his length a few times before the young man ran his tongue over the tip. 

“Please.” Levi said before the warm wet mouth wrapped around him. Levi suckled the head before pushing as much of it into his mouth and humming a bit. Eren watched as Levi suckled and moved his other free hand into his own pants, rubbing at his own cock and over his slit.

Eren gasped and put his hand in Levi’s hair. Levi was now bobbing his head and suckling as best he could, his hand pressed firmly between his own legs, letting out moans. Eren shuddered and restrained himself from thrusting into his mouth.

Levi pulled away when he felt the knot begin to swell. “Want to fuck me now?”

Eren growled in his throat and pulled Levi to his feet, bending him over the counter and pulling at the younger’s pants. Levi mewled and felt Eren free him from the now tight pants.  
His own member sprang free and Eren grabbed his hands and held them down against the counter with one large hand and used the other hand to line Levi with his member.

“Ahn-come on I know you can be forceful. Put it in.” Levi begged softly. He moaned when he felt the heated flesh slide into his slit. “Y-yes fuck!.” Levi whimpered and looked over his shoulder at the other Titan. “God you feel amazing, hard, fast, fuck me.”

Eren leaned down and bit into the back of Levi’s neck, utterly silencing him and he began to thrust, rocking Levi into the counter.

The younger tried to pull his hands from Eren’s own to gain some leverage. “A-ahn, Ah!~” 

Levi tightened more and more around the Alpha and came after such a short time, a spray of white against the counter’s side. Eren growled in his throat and stopped moving as the Omega pulsed around him, the slick gushing now and coating Eren. Eren pulled out of the other and Levi let out a high pitch whine. He couldn’t speak due to where Eren was holding him on his neck. Eren made sure to help Levi kick his pants off and kissed his shoulder.

“Shhhhh, who said I was done.”

Eren lifted Levi up gently in his arms. He had the one hand firmly on his neck to keep the Omega as quiet as possible. Levi whined in the back of his throat as Eren brought him back over to the sofa. 

“Look at you, all nice and calm.” Eren said laying Levi back and nestling between his legs. 

Eren let go of Levi’s neck and pushed his lips to Levi’s and his member back inside the Omega. Levi arched and keened into his mouth. Hands now free, he grabbed at Eren’s shoulders and mewled as the Alpha brought the pace to a slow grind.

Levi pulled his mouth away and clenched his eyes, feeling the Alpha pulse in him with each slow thrust.

“E-Eren…” Levi whimpered.

Eren growled against his neck and kissed his scent gland. Eren’s hands were now in his waist, but one let go and brushed his cock. The younger man arched and moaned. Eren’s hand moved though and rubbed at the stretched entrance he was currently occupying.

“D-don’t” Levi whimpered and gasped softly when Eren moved his head enough to bite and suckle his neck.

Eren’s hand travelled still and he found the entrance where if Levi was a normal male they would do this from. Eren smirked and pressed his thumb against it, making Levi seize up and tighten around him.

“Get your fingers away from there Yeager!” Levi was squirming, but it helped move Eren inside him and he moaned softly. Eren brought his finger back to his mouth and suckled one before slipping up into the puckered entrance.

“F-fuck!”

Eren took Levi’s mouth with his own and began to thrust faster and harder. Eren worked the finger as he thrust into Levi. Levi was crying out with each thrust and was tightening around Eren, slick running down the length of the other man.

Eren moaned himself and kept his pace hard and fast, until he felt the young Omega tighten around him again and began to shake before his release. Eren pulled his hand away and pulled Levi to sit up with him in the sofa. The Omega perched on his lap as they were on the couch. Eren kissed Levi’s forehead and lips before he thrust up into Levi.

Levi gasped and began to grind his own hips, “Right there, fuck! Eren please!” he whined feeling the knot stretch him more.

With one final thrust up from Eren and Levi grinding down the knot caught sealing in Eren’s cum.

Eren panted and kissed Levi’s sweaty forehead. Levi was quivering and twitching on his lap. 

“I hate you.”

“I love you to Levi.” Eren said rubbing a hand over the shorter of the two back. Levi pulled Eren face to his and caught his lips in a quick kiss.

“Get comfy Eren…we’re stuck like this for an hour.”

“Mmm, if only you weren’t so heavy for being so short.” Eren said with a sigh now.  
Levi glared at him and moved to his him in the chest but, he jostled the knot instead and gasped clinging to Eren again.

When they were finally able to part and clean themselves, Levi followed Eren to his car. “So where is this elusive hang out of the old people?”

“Ah, I forget how much of a little dick you can be.” Eren said entering the care and Levi following on his own side. “We’re heading to the higher end district since Jean, works for The Union. He makes good money.”

“Maybe I should bang him and dump you.” Levi said as Eren started the car.

“Sure, if you’re into bestiality Levi.” Eren said starting the car and beginning their venture out.

“Well, I do have some weird kinks you know. Like fingers up my ass and sporting a man vagina.”

“You kiss your mother with that mouth?”

“Hmmm, nah I wash it for her, just you.” Levi said with a hint of sarcasm.

Eren scoffed and turned onto the highway. Levi sat in relative silence, he could hear Eren breath here and there.

They pulled to a gated community and Eren pressed the speak key. “Eren for Jean.” He said into the mic.

The gates open and Eren pulled forward. “So here we are. Stay close and don’t take a drink from anyone, but me.” Eren said with a laugh when he found a parking around a large gray home. Eren got out and waited for Levi on the sidewalk.

“Into the den of wolves we go…” Levi said by his side.

“I’m here, don’t worry.” Eren said taking Levi’s hand into his own hand.

 

Levi nodded and followed the older man inside.


	7. Chapter 6: Going to be...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We wanted this and we can have it now.
> 
> We're going to--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, again a tad short, but I think everyone will like this chapter~ Also, sorry for the weird pairing, but everyone else has a plan attached and this was the first character to come to mind. Eren, good job~I love his character design.
> 
> I hope you do, again, thank you for reading and putting up with me.
> 
> School and laziness get the best of me sometimes~

Levi felt the heat when he walked into the large home. There were people just standing and chatting, some were kissing and groping…Levi snorted and pressed himself to Eren. Eren smiled and wrapped an arm around Levi.

“Look at you, at an adult party.” Eren said rubbing his waist. Levi nuzzled to his side with a glare.

“Yeah, guess so. It smells like sex and beer in here and I hate it.”

“Yeah, I figured, how about we get our own drink and find Jean. He said he had something he wanted to share.” Eren said tugging Levi through the crowd.

“It stinks in here…”

“It smells like someone’s slick that’s for sure. It’s mating season, it makes sense.” Eren responded grabbing them both a closed can and continuing to tug Levi around. The smell was hitting Levi’s nose more and he was grateful he had already mated before coming and his headaches had yet to set in.

Levi watched Eren’s back as the taller of the two navigated and looked around the house for his friend.

They exited towards the backyard and saw Jean with a women with brown hair and a small red head.

“Ma’am.” Eren said giving a small bow to the brown haired one. “I am sorry about Krista.”

“I am to, I’m glad you’re safe Eren, a twat like you shouldn’t be caught by Erwin.” The brown haired one replied and noticed Levi, “This him? He smells like every other horny Omega, but he’s not acting like it.” She said curtly and put an arm around the red head.

“Ymir, this is Levi, Levi this is Ymir and the reason we were able to get Hange and everyone’s help.” Eren said gesturing to the raven haired teen then the brunette woman.

“Hello.” Levi said a bit above a whisper, he was a little put off by this woman.

“Hey there, Levi right? You knocked up yet?”

“No…” Levi said shooting her a glare now.

“Too bad.” Ymir said softly and leaned to the red head by her, whispering in her ear like intimate lovers. Levi cringed a bit at this, Titans wanted reproduction to reach a dead end was against their nature.

The red head stood and left.

“Sorry, have to make sure my little Omega is happy and doesn’t hear this. Jean said you’re sixteen Levi.” Ymir asked now gesturing for Levi and Eren to sit on the couches Jean had dragged out for others to sit. Levi and Eren both did so and turned back to her. Levi finally answering with a small yes.

“I see, can he do it? Can he make more of us with any Alpha?”

“He’s my mate Ymir, not a baby machine. I promised him my safety and protection.” Eren interjected.

“Just like Farlan? By the way, Erwin may do the same to you again, take your mate…Farlan couldn’t make what we are, apparently Erwin wants Levi because he can. In the end, the only one getting hurt is Levi.”

“I can handle myself.” Levi retorted and moved to get up, “Where’s the bathroom.” As blunt as ever, as he usually was.

Jean blinked and stood, “I’ll take him.”

“Touch him and you’re dead Kirschtein.” Eren hissed before watching them both go and seek what Levi had wanted.

Eren turned back to Ymir, “I know what you’re saying…I can try, there is no guarantee what he promised us even exists and we can take him out.”

“Eren, I assigned you years ago to find that boy, we have him and if Erwin wants him it will be a fight…or an equal exchange, if you turn on me, I’ll kill you both ad whatever kid is in him to prevent them from getting into the hands of the lunatic.”

“I understand, with the queen dead it’s understandable. I am very sorry for Krista still…” Eren said softly.

“I know and my new mate is great, just still not her.” Ymir sighed out before smiling. “Take care of him okay? He’s a liability I don’t need.”

“Understood.”

“So, I’m speeding up your objective okay?” she said tossing him a bottle from the table beside her.

“I’m not drinking with you again…” Eren said dryly.

“It’s for you if you want, but it will heighten Levi’s heat and make him fertile. Although you’ll need the stamina to fuck the medicine out of him. He’ll get pregnant, guaranteed. It’s your choice though and I won’t force you. Just an option.”

“Thanks…” He began to pocket the medicine, Eren moved to get up and noticed Levi had come back with Jean in tow. The shorter male plopped himself directly on Eren’s lap.

Ymir laughed, “You go Omega boy, show him who owns him.” She laughed with sarcasm and humor. Jean rolled his eyes and walked off motioning for Ymir to follow.

Levi just put his head on Eren’s shoulder. “My head hurts…I had to clean up more…When can we leave?”

Ymir quirked an eyebrow, “Yeah Eren, take your heated mate home why don’t you.” She said shooing them. “I have to go and sate my mate as well now~See you guys.” Ymir said finally following Jean to God knows where in that huge house.

“She has no tact…” Levi said softly and got off of Eren’s lap, “I want to go home…”

“Okay, sure, we did just get here?” Eren asked quirking an eyebrow and wrapping an arm around his waist now.

“I don’t feel well.” Levi said leaning against Eren’s shoulder.

“Levi…Stay just a bit longer. Besides, thanks to this party…I think I can give you what you want…”

“What?”

“Ymir is, I told her I’ve mounted you twice and nothing. She gave me a solution, by now your body temperature should be higher if you were pregnant.”

“You were telling her about us? Eren! That’s private!” Levi said with some panic. “It’s our bedroom, the world doesn’t need to know.”

“Yeah…I’m sorry.”

“I’m not mad, more embarrassed…Who’s Farlan?”

“What?” Eren said a hesitantly now.

“By that reaction I’m assuming someone you know, Ymir used it as fire against you.” Levi said with a scoff.

“Just an old friend, no one too important.” Eren said brushing the question off. “No need to worry.”

“What did she mean when she said Erwin would steal me in the same way?” Levi said not letting up.

“Nothing, you’re more important, so she meant if a friend could affect me, you would as well. 

“What did she mean by me getting hurt?” Levi asked now, looking Eren dead in his jewel like eyes.

“This isn’t the place for that Levi.” Eren said sternly now.

“When is the place? When it finally comes out and slaps me in the face? Or isn’t it better to try and make it right now?” Levi said looking at the older man now.

“Look, I am way older than you, way, way older…I have had mates and partners before you alright. And he falls into that category…” Eren said softly and Levi felt him squeeze his waist now.

“See, not that hard right.” Levi said kissing his cheek before giving it a playful slap, the ever present scowl on his face.

“Knowing I’ve fucked others…had mates and I can’t see a glimmer of anything in your eyes.” Eren said dryly.

“I’ve always known you were older than me Eren. So, I am going to go bother people, while you say our goodbyes.” Levi said hopping off his lap.

“Hey, who made you king?” Eren said a bit confused.

“I did, if you want to have sex tonight, we’re leaving~” Levi said starting to turn and walk back into the house. He nearly made it from the seated area, before strong arms caught him.

“Levi, you want a baby? Your instincts make you want a baby, my pretty little Omega. So, I have a present for you, you trust me right?” Eren said showing Levi the bottle.

“Yeah.” Levi said eyeing the clear liquid.

“Drink this, and we can leave right away, I’ll go say goodbye to our hosts and we can go home and make a baby~” Eren said kissing behind his ear.

Levi looked at the bottle and then turned his head to Eren. “What’s it do?”

“Heightens your heat and makes you fertile.” Eren said softly just for Levi to hear. Eren shook the bottle a bit and made the liquid move.

“No fingers up my ass tonight.”

“I doubt you would care tonight babe~” Eren said kissing behind his ear on his gland now.

Levi shuddered and nodded, taking the bottle and unscrewing the cap. “Bottoms up then…” Levi said before bringing the bottle to his lips and drinking what was inside.

If he were not on the run with a Titan, mated and not a Titan himself, kids would be the farthest thing in his mind. His body craved it now though, yearned to be with a child and please his Alpha. He had a hard time even sassing Eren now. Let alone displease him, so the bottle presented to him was going to be taken, he just had to put up a bit off a fight for his pride.

Levi drank the last of the sour liquid and made a face. “That was awful…”

“Yeah never tastes too good. Okay, let me go say bye and we can go home~” Eren said letting Levi go. Levi swallowed the remnants in his mouth before walking into the house to go out and back to the car.

Levi ran right into the home’s owner. “Kirschtein.” Levi said curtly.

“You are sour for a short kid. And no respect for an Alpha”

“Eren said you look like a horse, I agree.”

“Whatever, you smell in heat…disgusting, Eren is actually getting any.”

“Jealous?”

“I am not going to lie, you’re prettier than his last mate in my opinion.” Jean said quietly, hoping Levi would not hear him.

Alas, the young Omega had good ears. “Farlan…that’s what Ymir said.”

“Yeah, look don’t tell Eren I told you okay? About 16 years ago, Eren was recruited by Ymir. He was younger, mated and they were expecting. Farlan was like you, a male Omega. But, he was useless to Ymir, but he was a good bartering tool to trick Erwin. So they traded him, against what Eren wanted. Farlan was given to the Legion and Eren was put there as well as a spy for Ymir, also to ensure Farlan was unharmed.

It was a good thing, till Eren was pulled out, Erwin was cruel and found him useless, got rid of him actually. Eren was pulled out by Ymir, so he lost his mate. When you met him all those years ago, he was sent there. Ymir had him looking for some intel and he just fits in so well with the Titans outside the Ghettos, he let himself get absorbed in his work. I think that asshole was still hurting and just was hiding it.” 

Levi was looking away now. “Wow, and he never told me…”

“He wants you happy, so, there you have it. Levi, he loves whoever he is banging, and you more so since he mated you. He hasn’t mated anyone since his last mate was taken. Don’t be hard on him.” Jean said now patting the teen on the shoulder.

Levi opened his mouth to speak when they were interrupted. “Wow you two are cozy~” came the voice of Eren now.

“He sasses me like he sasses you Yeager.” Jean said giving them both a smile.

Levi latched onto Eren’s arm. “My stomach hurts…let’s go home please.” Levi said tugging the brunette who had to wave at Jean as he was dragged away.

Levi dragged them to the car and before Eren could unlock it he latched his arms around Eren’s neck.

“L-Levi?”

“I love you and you love me right?”

“Yeah, what’s wrong?” Eren said bringing his arms around Levi’s waist.

“Nothing, I feel warm and sick…yet it feels amazing right now. I love you Eren, take me home now.” Levi said pulling away from the embrace and getting in on his side.

Eren rolled his eyes with a smile and got in, starting the car. The drive home was quiet…save for about halfway home Levi groaned and Eren finally looked over at him. To say the least, the drug was working, the teen was squirming and panting.

Eren was glad they pulled in by now. The older male rushed over to Levi’s side and picked the teen up from the car, carrying him inside. Levi let out a whimper and clung around Eren’s neck.

“I don’t like this Eren…”

“Shhh, it’s just your heat, it’s just heightened by a lot. Also, your body is getting itself fertile. The only thing to take that away is mating, just like a heat would call for.”

Levi kissed the corner of Eren’s mouth as the brunette maneuvered carrying him and then getting their front door unlocked and clicking the button to close the front door.

“Fuck me…please. It feels empty and gross and there is so much slick…”

Eren let out a breathy laugh, “That was the plan.” The brunette used his foot t shit the door and carrying the smaller Omega up the stairs. Eren placed Levi on their bed and kissed his forehead. Levi was slightly sweaty now and taking shallow breaths. “There, there.” Eren said running his hands up Levi’s body and cupping his cheeks. He kissed the younger man, who hungrily kissed back, trying to pull the Alpha over and on him now.

“Hold on.” Eren said pulling away and moving to get up from the bed now. 

“W-wait.” Levi said with a whine now.

“I’m not leaving you here, I’m just going to go grab water and all necessary things Levi. I am not letting you go till you can’t walk tonight~” Eren said getting up and leaving the room with a wink.

When Eren returned with what he needed, Levi reached for him. The Alpha gave him a smile and moved to tend to his Omega.

Whatever Ymir gave them was working well to make Levi sensitive and it was in a god time. Most heat strengtheners took days.

The room quickly filled with moans, panting and the sound of skin making contact. Eren tended his Omega with the best of care, made sure he had water and ate in between the mating cycle.

The next day, Eren had the curtains pulled closed and he awoke with a head of black hair under his nose. He looked at the curtains and noticed the glow was more orange…it was already late the next day.

Levi was sound asleep, he still smelled like his heat, but the medicine was gone from his system and he was resting. Eren smiled and kissed the top of his head and brought his arms tightly around him.

He felt what he was expecting though, with how many times he mounted and knotted him, he never doubted what Ymir had said.

An Omega’s body usually, at least the females, didn’t heat up for about a month. A Male Omega was biologically different, they evolved that way. They had a sit for reproduction, a stronger scent, and their body heated immediately when the seed attached itself.

The heating came from the fact that their bodies needed to create a faux womb faster, since they didn’t initially possess the right organs to protect and grow a child. Levi would soon be having heavy cramps and bloating accompanying the fever he would wake up to.

Eren ran a hand through his hair and kissed his feverish forehead. Levi had what he wanted now…their child was and his body was letting them know this.

Firstly though…Eren got up from the bed, fought back the vertigo and fatigue and made his way downstairs.

He retrieved all the medicines and things to tend Levi when he woke…he also pulled out his cell phone and dialed. 

“It’s done.” He said sternly when the line came up. “No, no…we’ll know very soon. All signs point to yes, he’s the one we want. Of course, always a pleasure.”

Eren hung up and heard a thump from upstairs. He laughed a bit and went back p with the medicine required.

Eren made his way back up the stairs and into the room. Levi was on the floor, having tried to stand, but fever and his lack of feeling in his legs did not help.

Eren was trying hard not to laugh.

“Don’t look at me…I feel like shit.” Levi said with a groan as Eren moved to help him back into bed.

Lev purred when Eren kneaded the back of his neck to ease his ache, Levi’s eyes falling shut with contentment. Eren kissed him before resting his forehead against Levi’s.

“I’ll make dinner and I have some medicine to help you through the worst of it. Levi…my Levi.”

Levi opened his eyes and looked at the brunette calling to him to do so.

“We’re going to be parents.” Eren said bringing his hands to stroke his cheeks.

Levi’s eyes widened from that statement, before the happiest smile Eren had ever seen on him, graced his face.

The shorter male brought his arms around Eren’s neck and buried his face in his shoulder.  
“Parents? You’re not kidding are you?”

“No, not at all.” Eren said wrapping his arms around the shorter male’s waist. He kissed Levi’s shoulder gently.

“I’m going to be a mother…we’re going to be parents~”

 

 

“Yes, we’re going to be parents.”


	8. Chapter 7: Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to fight back, you've gone to far. This isn't freedom, it's extermination!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un-Beta'd and a little weird for me. I tried very hard to speed the plot.
> 
> I hope you enjoy, if there are mistakes, please tell me. I'll have Jean and everyone return next chapter. But in this one, I wanted Levi's parents to be nice~
> 
> If there are mistakes~Point them out and I will gladly fix them~

Do you remember when stories were frequent? When we forgot the fear of our ancestors and stayed blissfully unaware that the monsters were still around. It was when we figured out they still existed…we made rules and regulations to ensure they could not hurt anyone.

They knew that the others were scared, but to the others they were the others. They accepted the terms set before them with smiles, and they loved the partners given to them, most being humans and them. They knew their fears and loved them very much.

They coexisted for so long…but some of the monsters receded into walled places. Where they were allowed to breed with their own…

But the humans found out…that males from their kind, who could breed with the right partner, could make the monsters of their ancestors…And it scared them and paranoia from both sides caused uproar and finally fighting.

Now. The extremist of the monsters…are threatening the extinction of the humans…and few could stop them.

All both sides wanted was happiness…

Everything had felt so perfect, Levi was a glowing new mother and Eren a proud father. He was glowing himself and inflated with pride

But…slowly Eren noticed the growing presence of The Scouting Legion in the wall. More young kids were showing off their marks…Eren firstly, decided that he would inform his father.

Grisha secured safe passage for his wife and youngest daughter. Eren had urged Levi to leave the walls with them. Levi refused to leave without Eren. If The Legion was here, it was his fault. He wanted to see what was going.

Eren informed Levi, Erwin was a little out there. Eren told of a plan that was trashed as a global terror attack that would turn the tables on the humans residing outside the walled ghettos. Levi had heard a little about the counter strike but knew little about the supposed attack.

“So, you made biological weapons? And you trashed them because they were unstable for both parties?”

“Yes, what was the point of wiping ourselves out and humans? I burned the data and all the samples.”

Levi hugged around Eren’s waist and tip toed to kiss the older man. “If he launches it can you stop it?”

“I would need help, but with time and effort yes.” Eren kissed back gently and hugged Levi in return. Eren walked and grabbed his phone and began dialing. It had been a week since his family left and there were in a refugee camp outside the walls.

Levi sat on the sofa while Eren was pacing around the foyer with a phone in his hands. It had been three weeks of no contact with Hange and Ymir and for once Eren was unsure what was going on. He was panicking.

Eren had been on and off the phone for hours. 

The entirety of the wall they were in had become quiet as well…the residents hardly left their homes. It was far too quiet and it had Levi nervous as well. Since they found out, his stomach had become slightly firmer and then they knew it was true. They were going to be parents.  
Right now, it just felt like a horror movie, Eren stayed calm for Levi, but the other knew he was panicking.

“Something’s not right…when I was in town…I saw the wings on some vans…Erwin is doing something Eren.” Levi said softly now. “We need to leave before they seal this place…he’s know we’re here and he’s doing something, something to get rid of us and invoke The Union to seal the walls, this would make a rebellion.”

“Ymir is out gathering information, Hange is busy with the injured from isolated acts of violence…we’re on our own for now. I’ll report to them from outside the walls.” Eren said softly now.

“Outside the walls? Eren that’s just as dangerous with the baby and I…if they found I was male…”

“I know, baby go upstairs and get your bag packed and we’re leaving the walls tonight for The Union headquarters.”

“How will we do that? Why are we going there?”

“This last call will help…Give me a moment, go get your stuff Levi please. Hello, hello?”

Levi kept his eyes on Eren. “Mr. Rivaille, its Eren Yeager. Yes, I still have Levi, he’s right here, right now, I need to get him with you. Yes, okay, what….okay, we can be there in an hour.”  
Levi was shaking a bit now, “What did he say? Where are we going?”

“The clock ran out, he said there is a mass explosion of violence from within this wall…we  
need to leave and there’s still a gate open, he’ll let us through.”

“Violence?”

“He didn’t say enough for me to get what was going on…” Eren looked at the younger man. 

“Get your things, we’re leaving now.”

Levi easily obeyed and went to grab his computer and a few things before running back, Eren was waiting at the car and he started it as soon as Levi was in there. Eren pushed the car into drive and sped out of the neighborhood.

“Where do we exit?” Levi asked gripping the hand Eren offered him. 

“Through town…the main gate, we have to go through town and we’re out. Your dad is waiting for us.”

Levi froze…How could he face his father as a pregnant and unworthy son…How would he face his mother?

“Okay…Ere—“Something or someone jumped out at their windshield but was bounced off. Eren stopped and looked back to see a woman in the road…one arm enlarged…almost like when he transformed.

Eren stared at it until it made a noise signaling it was alive and very much just shocked. Eren paled a bit and watched it for a few more seconds as if confirming something…When the woman raised her head and locked eyes with Eren he frowned even deeper. 

“He did it…” Eren said shakily before taking off the break and speeding away.

Levi was paled out “Did what, Eren what did what!? You just ran someone over!”

“When I worked for Erwin…I signaled out my own gene, the thing that makes me transform. We tried it on a willing person, a titan purist so to speak…but what it made was unsavory. We wanted it to fight the walls, but, it just made something bad. It enlarged certain limbs, made the person crazed…we thought it was just attacking to kill…but it was eating people. Ever read those stories as kids about our ancestors fighting giant creatures? Well I essentially accidently made little versions. It only affects Titans, but it needs to be spread via a gas. I thought Erwin got rid of everything, but…I see I was wrong. I need to fix this and your dad has the resources to do it. Erwin is essentially making it so humans need the sane of us and then the humans get stuck inside the walls…it’s those stories all over again.”

Levi was shaking in his seat and stormy eyes looked at Eren’s face now, “I knew he was crazy. But…you’re joking…right?”

“I wish I was…Erwin said he would wait a year, a year to do this. I…I’m ashamed okay, I hate what I am right now. Right now, you and our baby are my priority and I need to get you to safety.”

“Eren, I want our baby safe…that’s all I want.”

“I know babe.”

Levi kept his eyes trained on the road while Eren sped his way through a desolate town. “The Union must be freaking, I would if I saw those things. They probably have evacuated or have a curfew.” Eren said heading to the giant wall.

There were Union troops everywhere and immediately they were stopped. 

“Business? You need to stay within the quarantine sir. Turn around.” One soldier said softly as if not to raise alarm.

“I’m here to see Rivaille.” Eren replied as calmly as possible. The guard looked him over and went away for a bit. Levi had never been more relieved to see his father. Mr. Rivaille…no it was Ackerman and that was what his tag said. 

“Dad.” Levi said and the man sighed relieved that his son was alive and well. Lucas looked over at the man with his son. 

“It’s getting worse.”

“I figured…can you ensure our safety? Levi is an Omega, you and I both know this. I need him safe and in no danger.”

“It’s arranged, his papers say Beta.”

“That won’t work, he’s pregnant.” Eren stated with a little more force to get the point across. 

“You promised us safety…Levi being a male Omega is not a guarantee of safety as it is. If they touch him. I will turn on you.”

“His papers say Beta female…and what?” Lucas frowned but then sighed to himself. “Just get to Viviane, we’ll talk about this when I get home.”

Eren nodded and put the car back into drive, “Be careful…this isn’t some riot and your men can be infected…they won’t be titans but, they will be crazed.” Eren said now for the Union worker.

“Yeah, I figured, how do we kill them? Or is there a cure?”

“Won’t be a cure…not without consent and almost a year.”

“I take it I’ll get an explanation after I get home?”

“Of course sir, but for now, aim for the neck. Remember we Titans hold each other to make the other passive, you can kill them there as well.” Eren informed and the other man nodded. Lucas reached in and patted Levi’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you’re safe.” He said to his son and smiled. 

“I’m glad you are to…I’ll see you tonight.” Levi said gripping his dad’s hand and reassuring him. Eren and Levi were let through the wall and into The Union towns outside the walls.

The drive to the hotel where his mother was waiting for them was quiet. “You’re not going to tell me anything are you?” Levi asked softly.

Eren sighed as he pulled into the parking lot. His phone buzzed and it was the text telling him which room his wife was in and where there room was. “Levi…just…”

“Hey, I love you.” Levi said reassuring him. “The past is past…”

Eren smiled and grabbed their bags, they picked up there keys from a receptionist and made their way to their room.

Levi set his computer bag on the stand when they were finally inside the room.

He felt arms wrap around his center, Levi leaned back against the other Titan and smiled. “I love how warm you are…” Levi said softly and ran his thumbs over Eren’s arms, using his hands to massage circles. Eren laughed and leaned in, resting his nose by Levi’s ear and kissing the scent gland.

Levi shivered and turned in the other’s arms before connecting their lips in a sweet kiss. Eren held him firmly to his chest and kissed back. Levi had mewled and opened his mouth for the Alpha, pliant as ever when it came to Eren.

Eren ran his hands down his sides now and kissed more deeply. “Bed?” Eren smirked at the Omega and gave a firm squeeze to his backside. 

“We have to see my dad and mom.”

“We have almost three hours before he gets home. Besides…this helps us both calm down…I’m sorry for all of this. We’re perfect for each other…we met some strange people in our lives.” Eren said and kissed him again, “If you don’t want to, it’s fine.”

Levi grinned and pulled him by the hand to the bed with him, “I didn’t say no.” Levi fell back against the mattress as Eren hovered over his now. Levi ran his hands over the other’s back.

“I love you.”

“Love you more.” Levi whispered to Eren and helped the other from his clothing. Eren carefully undressed the Omega and leaned over him kissing and nipping at his jawline. Levi mewled and scratched at the other’s back, each kiss was helping to heat his skin.  
When a child was involved with a mated pair, the pair shared more than just a physical bond. Some say the titans can feel what the other does, dream with them and find them wherever they were. They felt like they found a part of them they were missing.

Levi gasped when the other slipped inside him, he loved the feeling of being full with his mate. The heat from Eren spearing his body was gradually growing as the other moved inside, Levi could feel the knot growing.

The Omega was panting and moaned now, “Knot me please…please.” Levi gripped the shoulders of the Alpha tightly. Eren kissed his scent gland before claiming the softer lips again and working his tongue with Levi’s own.

Each noise from the Omega was driving Eren to pierce more inside the other’s body. A hand reaching and stroking the other with each thrust. Eren gripped the other’s waist and moved the legs from around his waist and flipped Levi onto his stomach, he was still buried inside as he made the turn.

Levi gasped and let Eren change the pace, his legs were weak and he collapsed against the mattress and moaned when Eren leaned more and continued to thrust in and out. The Omega clenched the comforter and he felt the coil break inside him. He quivered and twitched as his came against the comforter, this spurred Eren to seal his knot and finish inside the other. Levi squealed as the knot was set in place and made his defensive noise.

Levi purred as Eren bit into the back of his neck, “Always amazing…now…I want answers.”

“You want to have a serious discussion with my dick in you?”

“Best time~” Levi laughed and felt Eren grip one of his hands and thread their fingers. “So, you made monsters…and Erwin is using them…can they be stopped.”

“Yes, the antidote is in the blood of a child and mother right now, I won’t use it if we can stop this before it becomes an epidemic.”

“Okay, so…how come my dad agreed so easily?”

“I work for The Union, I was in with Erwin to get information, I work for them, and they wanted me to help him so they could understand what he was planning. I want my people’s freedom…I agreed to help to ensure that a terrorist group was stopped, the more we resist with violence. The less chance of freedom. I want freedom the right way…I’ll use violence when I see no options…and meeting g you showed me there are people who care for us and never lived near us or around our kind. We existed together once and the violence from both sides has taken that.”

“I just want a world where parents can choose their partner…where a child can be raised by parents who love each other and aren’t assigned. I want to be in a world where I can be with you…and not become a lab subject.” Levi said gripping the hand in his own tightly.

They sat like that for the time it took the knot to return to normal and Eren pulled himself from the Omega.

He took the time to help clean the Omega and Eren made himself presentable as well.  
Levi walked with Eren down the hall and stopped at the number that was given to them as his parent’s room.

Eren knocked and there were light steps heard before the door swung open and revealed Viviane. She smiled and threw her arms around her son. Levi gripped around her tightly as well, he let out a sob of relief.

“Mama…” Levi said into her hair.

“I’m so happy right now bon bon.” She said softly and kissed his cheek.

Viviane pulled away and hugged Eren as well before she invited them both in.

Lucas was waiting inside for them and he let out a relieved breath when Levi came into view. 

“Hi…” He said softly. He and Eren sat on the sofas inside the suite across from his family. 

“So…who wants to interrogate who first…it’s been a few months since we’ve seen each other?”

“It really has been too long…” Viviane said softly.

Lucas cleared his throat, “I have yet to tell your mother what you told me.” He said and Viviane looked confused now.

Levi sucked in a breath, “Mama…when I left…I had sex with Erwin and I found out…I found out I was a male Omega.”

“Levi…Levi…did he force you…I mean…”

“Eren told me…He told me that maybe you knew…I’m not mad if you did. But…I am going to be a mama now and I am so happy with this.”

“I-is it his…I’m more surprised Levi…but, is it Erwin’s baby?”

“No.”

His father chimed in now, “Then who is the father? I think I would like to know what man would touch a sixteen year old boy.”

“Dad everything was consensual. I didn’t get forced and…I love him. I have for a really long time. Besides…he already gave me his last name dad…He hasn’t abandoned me and keeps me safe at the cost of himself. He has from the very beginning, even when he wasn’t in love with me…he cared for me.”

“I know who…Eren…I can never thank you enough for what you have done for my son.” Viviane said softly. “I’m disappointed because this puts him in so much danger though.”

“I refused at first…please don’t think I would just do this on a whim…and please don’t think I was…with impure thoughts when I would care for him as a child. I can assure you…this feeling came much, much later…I had hoped nothing would happen till he was old enough. We decided together to have a child and it was…It was meant to be for us to get closer…I never thought Erwin would come at The Union…or at his own kind. Please believe me when I say Levi’s safety comes first.”

“Beyond that, congratulations Eren, Levi, I know you’ll be good parents…right now we need to worry about what is going on inside those walls.”

Eren sighed, “The plan was to release the gas within one of the walls and inevitably have that wall collapse and the humans be taken out as the creatures…my kind escaped. Erwin felt it was too risky to risk our kind…but the ends justified the means. I refused that and got rid of my data saying it was a failure. It caused humans to go mad, eventually we would end up killing each other, but the humans died much easier in our tests, they couldn’t handle it as long…and he deemed it a success. I was assuming he would use it after the summit…I was wrong.”

Levi looked over at Eren, “When I worked with Erwin, he was always talking about ascension and achieving it by any means necessary. He had a weird obsession with old stories...he said if the Titans could achieve the freedom that humans did in those stories, for the humans who had been pushed to that brink again, then there would be peace. I never fully agreed with his method…but I believed in freedom.”

“So it’s an extermination…humans to the brink of survival. Well, he is a smart man, getting used to control can have a negative effect. We would lose and be pushed to this.” Lucas responded and looked over at his son and then to his wife. “You’re both Titans and that brings me some relief.

“Lucas…” Viviane held his hands in her own. “Eren, what does The Union need to do to stop this?”

“We’re not asking for freedom, not all of us are like that, we were content with how things are. If anything, let us breed how we want. But, that could take time, and a political move won’t stop this. If you can have them listen to me, we can fight back.” Eren answered and gripped Levi’s hand.

Levi looked at his mate and then his father who now spoke. “I’ll help you Eren, for my son and grandson, let’s head over and meet our leader.”

Eren smiled and looked at Levi, “I’ll keep you safe…”

“I know…I love you. I need you.”

 

 

“I need you as well Levi, let’s start fighting back.”


End file.
